To Hate or To Forgive
by antica
Summary: a better version of my fist fanfic.after the death of sister, Kenshin kills her murderer, but what happens when he falls in love with his daughter Kaoru. Will she hate him after he had killed her father? what about her past?
1. Chapter 1 how she died

Antica: this is my first fanfic so please don't be mean to me if it's not good and please read and review

This is the better version of my story, for those who already read it I want to let you know that I changed some of it and I will add more details into it but the first chapter remains almost the same

Full summary: after his sister was brutally handed to death, Kenshin wants revenge on her murder, but what happens when he falls in love with his daughter, Kaoru. Will he be able to take revenge on her father? And if he did, will Kaoru forgive him or hate him? And what happens when Kaoru's past comes back

Chapter 1 how she died reviewed

It's not everyday that the ambassador of Tokyo would be riding in the market place. Kenshin and his sister watched from the crowd as the ambassador rode on his horse looking at the crowd that has gathered to welcome him to the market place. Everything was going smoothly when suddenly gun shots were heard and everyone panicked. A group of rebels with their faces half covered stormed out from within the crowd and towards the ambassador shooting at the sky.

Kenshin and his sister dropped to the ground.

"Shit, are you all right Tomoe?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes I'm fine. Are u hurt?" she asked.

"No but as soon as I see that it is safe we will try to run ok" he answered he cursed under his breath for not bringing his sword along with him

The rebels hired more gun shots and the ambassador's horse panicked and threw it's rider to the ground. When Kenshin saw that it was the perfect time to move, He grabbed his sister as they ran. Kenshin ran ahead and called out for his sister to catch up as Tomoe kimono wasn't helping her much when she tried to run.

One of the rebels aimed a gun at the ambassador, trying to save himself the ambassador grabbed Tomoe, who was close by and used her as a shield as the rebel hired his gun and shot Tomoe right in her chest.

"TOMEO NOOO" yelled Kenshin as he saw his sister fall on the ground and the ambassador cowardly ran for his own life and jumped into on off the carriages that were near by.

Kenshin ran to her side and picked her up to feel her pulse.

"No please……no…..Tomoe" Kenshin began to panic as he placed two fingers on her throat to check her pulse. Nothing there was no pulsed nor was Tomoe breathing. She was dead.

Kenshin couldn't believe what has just happened. His sister Tomoe was dead, and it was because the ambassador was too scared to face death, he was mad at the ambassador, mad at the rebels and he was also mad at himself for leaving Tomoe's side.

Kenshin's violet eyes turned amber as he grabbed a knife from one of the restaurants near to him and ran with rage after the rebels.

He finally caught up with them at the end of an alley as he saw them going to on of the doors and closing it behind them, Kenshin tried to open it but it was locked so he used all of his strength to push and break the door open, making the rebels jump up in surprise as they saw this stranger fall to the ground.

"What the?"

"Which one of you bastards shot the girl who was blocking the ambassador" he demanded as he got up and stared and the rebels.

"I did" answered one of the rebels as he separated from the group and faces Kenshin "it's a pity really, that women was too pretty to die," the rebel continued as he and his friends laughed curly.

"STOP LAUGHING damn it, you will pay with your lives for what you did to my sister" Kenshin yelled angrily.

"What? You want to fight us? Holding only a small knife" the rebel said mocking Kenshin.

Kenshin leaped and with amazing speed he killed all the men except his sister's murderer, who was paralyzed at the site of Kenshin's amber eyes which were glaring at him.

"No it can't be" the rebel panicked

Kenshin smirked at the man who was now shaking in fear, he then disappeared, and the man looked around for the red headed demon.

"Where did he-" he couldn't complete his sentence as Kenshin has thrust the knife in his back.

"This is the punishment you deserve for hurting my sister, although it wasn't as painful as I wanted it to be" growled Kenshin as he took the knife out of the man's back and saw his body fall dead.

Kenshin however wasn't satisfied with what he had done as his revenge was only half complete. He wanted to kill the ambassador as well for using his sister as a shield to protect his own cowardly life. Kenshin made a vow to himself that no matter how long it takes he will find the ambassador and kill him.

He walked home with his cheek bleeding as one of the rebels cut his cheek in an X shape; Kenshin knew that it would leave a scar in its place.

When he returned home, headed for the bathroom and wiped the blood off his cheek, tears fell from his soft violet eyes as he remembered Tomoe being grabbed and offered to death, Kenshin started working on his plans for revenge which would take a long time to accomplish because Kenshin must wait for the perfect moment.

Antica: well I'm done with the first chapter

Tomoe: why did you make me die, and in the first chapter too

Antica: sorry I had to make someone precious to Kenshin die so that he would want revenge….so I picked you

Tomoe: why didn't you let Kaoru die, she is precious to Kenshin too

Antica: NO WAY I am never going to write anything that would Kaoru die, she is perfect for Kenshin

Tomoe: fine

Kenshin: please review, antica-dono would appreciate it


	2. Chapter 2 getting the job

I don't own RK sob

Antica: I'm baaaaaack

Kenshin: antica-dono may I ask you why did you make Tomoe my sister I feel I little acuard about it

Antica: because I had to make either Tomoe or Kaoru die to get you pissed and I will never make Kaoru die

Kaoru: thank you antica but when do I come in

Antica: don't worry Kaoru I put you in this chapter

Chapter 2 getting the job

Five years have passed since Tomoe was killed, Kenshin stood in front of the ambassador's property, hatred filled his heart and his eyes were full of anger. He slowly walked in with his sword tucked in his belt he could see many other young men inside waiting for the ambassador. He grabbed a chair and sat quietly listening to the other men brag about their skills.

Ten minutes after Kenshin's arrival the ambassador came in with his daughter and two guards.

"Welcome all you brave young men today you will be tested until I can see which one of you is worthy to be my daughter, lady Kaoru bodyguard" announced the ambassador.

Kenshin looked up, his violet eyes stared at the young lady, she was wearing a blue and white kimono, her eyes was scanning the men who are here to complete for the position of her personal body guard.

"the rules are simple, two of you will volunteer to fight each other and the winner will go on to fight another man and the man who manages to beat all his opponents will get the position as my daughter's personal body guard, losers of the match die" explained the ambassador.

"So who would like to go first?" he asked

Kenshin immediately stood up and volunteered to fight first, Kaoru looked at the warrior who has bravely accepted to fight first, she had never seen a man with his features before: long red hair, violet eyes and a scar on his left cheek which made her drawn towards the young man then felt a strong feeling that she had never felt before.

"Any challengers?" asked the ambassador interrupting Kaoru's thoughts.

Another fighter stood up and accepted the challenge, Kenshin tore his eyes from the ambassador and his daughter and looked at his first opponent, he had long black hair and dark blue eyes, and a huge ax was held in his hand.

"Excellent let the fight begin" announced the ambassador.

Kenshin and the other warrior were led to a huge arena where they will be fighting

"_If I win this tournament I will be at the ambassador's daughter's side where it would be easy to get to her father"_ thought Kenshin as he unsheathed his sword and got ready for his first fight.

He heard the gun shot that indicated the start of the match and the two men ran towards each other striking each others weapons.

Sitting in the audience with her father, Kaoru watched the match as the two men fight; inside her she felt strangely concern for the red head warrior.

"_That warrior is extremely strong and fast, I wonder who he is?"_ though Kaoru.

"Who do you think will win?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kaoru turned around to see her loyal lady in waiting Tae smiling at her.

"I don't know but……… I hope the warrior with red hair to win" Kauro answered.

" He is strong and handsome isn't he?" asked Tae.

"I…… suppose" Kaoru answered blushing a little; she had to admit to herself she did find the red head warrior attractive.

Suddenly she saw her red headed warrior fall to the ground; she gasped and started to feel worried that he might have lost.

Thoughts raced around Kenshin's head, he remembered his sister and how she died.

"_I will not back down now, I have to fight, I have to avenge Tomoe death"_ thought Kenshin as his eyed turned into amber.

He got up and charged at his opponent, using his incredible speed he broke his opponents ax in half.

Kaoru felt relived that her red headed warrior won.

The matches continued as one by one the warriors fell and Kenshin had made it to the final round.

"I shall be your next opponent" Kenshin turned around to see his next opponent it was none other that the ambassador himself.

"If you beat me, you shall have the honor of being my daughter's body guard" said the ambassador as he lifted his sword.

The fight began and the two swords men fought for a long time.

"_He is a very skilled warrior, but no match for me"_ thought Kenshin as he felt his body getting weaker.

The ambassador charged at Kenshin trying to take advantage of Kenshin's tried self thinking that he might be able to beat Kenshin.

Just then the ambassador's sword flew from his hands as Kenshin as won the final round, he wanted to stick his sword through the ambassador's chest at that moment, but something inside him refused to do so.

"_Yes, I can kill the basterd right now….. But why cant I do it…..why do I feel this isn't the time?" _these thoughts ran throught kenshin's head

"Congratulations young man, you have earned the right to protect Kaoru" said the ambassador holding out his hand to Kenshin to shake it.

"_I want to just cut that hand off" _Kenshin thought as he stared at the ambassador's hand, and he held his anger as he shook the ambassador's hand in order for him to gain his trust.

"What is your name young man?" the ambassador asked Kenshin with a smile

"Kenshin Himura, sir" answered Kenshin not smiling back.

"Kenshin may I present lady Kaoru, you will accompany her wherever she goes, protect her at all times and don't even think of touching her"

"Sir, please" said Kaoru who couldn't help but blush.

Kenshin looked as he looked at Kaoru then took a bow "I am honored to meet you my lady" he said politely.

"The honor is all mine Kenshin" Kaoru said smiling at her new body guard.

"Your duties starts now, I shall sleep peacefully knowing that kaoru is being protected by a strong young man like you Kenshin" said the ambassador as he turned to face kaoru.

"Don't do anything to dishonor me, you know what will happen if you do"

"Yes" she whispered and hung her head low so her bangs covered her eyes

"Good" the ambasado said as he walked away leaving kenshin and kaoru alone.

"_You'll sleep forever after I'm done with you……why did talk to talk to miss kaoru that way...what did he mean by what he said?"_ thought Kenshin watching the ambassador leave not realizing that Kaoru has talking to him.

"Kenshin are you ok? You seem distracted?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm ok Miss Kaoru" answered Kenshin as they began walking.

"Please call me Kaoru".

"That won't be appropriate my lady, as I am just your body guard".

"I want you to be more than a body guard; I want you to be my friend as well".

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's blue eyes and smiled "all right…. Kaoru".

"That's much better" as she stared at the scar on his cheek, wondering how'd he got it.

Kaoru began to give Kenshin a tour of the huge house, but Kenshin only cared about the location of the ambassador's and Kaoru's bedrooms.

The day has ended, and night fall came, Kenshin followed Kaoru towards her room scanning the area for any signs of the ambassador.

"Miss Kaoru, may I ask you something?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes Kenshin" she answered while turning to face him smiling.

"_Beautiful...she is simply breathtaking when she smiles…….what am I saying? Have I gone completely mad, she is the daughter of my enemy?_

"Kenshin"

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru my mind must have wandered off" he said as he rubbed the back of his head and gave her a warm smile

"It's aright, what did you want to ask me?" she asked smiling back

May I ask where your father's bedroom is?"

Kaoru stopped and pointed to the door across the hall.

"it's that one, he always goes to sleep early so that's way you wont see him at night" she opened the door next to her "well this is my room, thank you Kenshin for walking me to it".

It's ok, it's my duty" said Kenshin smiling at Kaoru.

"Good night Kenshin" Kaoru said as she closed the door behind her.

"Good night miss Koaru"

Antica: I'm done with chapter two,so what do you think? Like it? Hate it?

Kaoru: I loved it, I am finally in it

Antica: I'm glad you liked it Kaoru……hey where is Kenshin?

Battousai: I'm right here

Antica and Kaoru: EEEEEEEEEK battousai what are you doing here?

Battousai( looking at Kaoru while smirking): I want to know when I am going to ravish Kaoru

Kaoru (blushes): w-w-what?

Antica: don't worry you'll get your chance……if the readers review

Battousai(holding the tip of his sword): readers if you value your life review NOW

Antica and Kaoru: BATTOUSAI

**Responses:**

**Patience Halliwell** thanks for the review, it really made me happy because you are the first person to review my story, this chapter is dedicated to you I hope you enjoy it

**PhAnToM TOMATO** thanks for the review I hope you liked this chapter

**Antica **


	3. Chapter 3 why i hired you

Antica: I'm back with the third chapter

Battousai: so do I get to kiss my Kaoru in this chapter

Kaoru: kenshin, stop it

Battousai( pretends to look sad): why, don't want me to kiss you?

Antica: no you baka she means that you still don't know her that well to kiss her so have patients

Battousai: fine

Chapter 3

The next morning Kenshin woke to the sound of someone training, she got up and got dressed, and then he walked towards the sound only to see Kaoru wearing training outfit and practicing some moves in the garden.

"_Kaoru, doing kendo" _Kenshin thought as she walked towards her.

"Miss Kaoru"

Kaoru turned around and swung her bokken at kenshin, he easily dodged it and Kaoru withdraw when she Kenshin staring at her in surprise.

"Sorry kenshin" she apologized.

"It's alright Miss kaoru" he said giving her a small smile

"What are you staring at?" she asked nicely.

"I just didn't think that a noble lady like your self would be up before the crack of dawn, practicing kendo" Kenshin answered putting his hand on his head.

"I like to know how to defend myself, but mostly I enjoy doing it as a hobby" she said.

"How long have you been doing it?" he asked.

"Ever since I was five years old I would get up early and practice everyday for an hour."

Kenshin had to admit that he was impressed with Kaoru's commitment for kendo.

"Why would you want to defend yourself, isn't it my job to protect you" he asked.

"Yes but I like to be ready in case-" Kaoru stopped herself and looked away.

"What?" Kenshin asked his eyes widened as he waited fro Kaoru to answer him.

"It's nothing Kenshin, don't worry" she said smiling at Kenshin sweetly.

"Come on Kaoru you can trust me" said Kenshin as he placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Really Kenshin it's nothing I just like doing kendo, don't worry about me" she said.

"_I can't help it, those beautiful sapphire eyes really make me want to worry about you…..damn it there I go again…..I must be crazy"_ thought Kenshin.

"Ok, now come on we better get some breakfast in you" said Kenshin holding his hand out to her, she happily accepted his hand and followed his towards her room.

"You know we could practice our skills together, if you want" he said

"That sounds great; I would love to practice with you" she said while giving him a warm smile.

"kenshin I'll go into my room and change then we can go to breakfast" she said as she walked into her room leaving Kenshin alone with his thoughts.

"_Just because I hate her father and want to kill him, there is no reason why I should feel the same about Kaoru, she is so pure and innocent and I would protect her always"_

"I'm ready kenshin; did you wait for me long?" Kaoru said as she slide the door and walked out her room, she was wearing a yellow kimono with a rose pattern in it, her hair was in a high ponytail which was held in a yellow and red ribbon

"It's alright Miss Kaoru, lets go" said Kenshin.

They walked side by side towards the dinnig hall, when they entered they saw the ambassador sitting at the head of the table, Kaoru sat to his right and Kenshin sat next to her.

"Good morning" Kaoru said

"mmmmph" was all the ambassador said

Kaoru hung her head low and picked at her food, Kenshin just sat there and stared at the ambassador

"Kenshin, I want to talk to you after breakfast, in private" the ambassador said

"Alright sir" answered kenshin as he continued eating his food

They all ate in silence, kenshin noticed that Kaoru eyes had sadness in them, he was getting angry, and he couldn't understand why the ambassador could treat his own daughter like this.

After they finished with breakfast the ambassador stood up and mentioned kenshin to follow him and disappeared into the next room. Kenshin stood up and turned to look at Kaoru who had the same sadness in her eyes

"You better go see what he wants, I'll be in my room if you need me" she said not looking at kenshin and turned to leave.

His arm shot up to grab her wrist and turn her around gently, she silently gasped at Kenshin's action

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked

"Yes, I'll be fine" she answered still not meeting his eyes

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes could meet his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about me" she said, smiling brightly at him

"Alright, I won't be long" he said letting go of her wrist

"Ok" she said and left the room

Kenshin entered the room that the ambassador entered before and found him sitting at a round table sipping a glass of sake.

"You wanted to see me sir" he said

"Yes Kenshin take a seat" ambassador said as he filled his glass and another glass

"Have some sake" he handed the other class to kenshin

"I don't drink sir" kenshin said as he placed the glass on the table

"fine more for me" he said as he sipped the sake from both glasses "anyway I want you to keep a close eye on Kaoru, don't let her out of your sight, other wise I'm sure that she will go something she will regret"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have to tell me everything that she does so that I am sure she won't do anything to dishonor me"

"Dishonor you, how so?"

"She may have an affair with a man"

That last comment had Kenshin's blood boil, he couldn't imagine Kaoru with a man doing anything dishonorable, and he was sure that she wouldn't never do that or could she?

"_No Kaoru doesn't look like the type who would do anything to dishonor her father"_ he thought

"Sir I think you must have more trust in your daughter," kenshin said

"I don't trust her at all and that is why I hired you to tell me what she does, where she goes, who she meets and where"

"So I am here to spy to you on your daughter" kenshin said, he was fighting to keep control over himself

"Yes, now go I would expect you to inform me if Kaoru tries anything" the ambassador said as he continued to drink his sake.

Kenshin got up and walked out of the room, his eyes weren't the soft violet but are piercing amber.

"_how could someone be so heartless, having to hire someone just to spy on his daughter, he makes me sick" _

Antica: that's chapter 3, do you think I'm going too slowly, do you want me to let kenshin admit his love to kaoru sooner or do you want more kenshin and kaoru moments before he admits his love.

Battousai: make me admit my love, so I can ravish her

Kenshin: no, give kaoru-dono more time she may not want to do anything with sessha

Battousai: cut the crap, she wants it, make me admit

Kenshin: no make me wait

Antica(comes in between the two): boys stop fighting it all depends on what the readers want

Battousai and kenshin: please review

**Responses**:

**gabyhyatt** thanks for the review

**raven of black magic:** here is the update you wanted I hope I didn't make you wait long

**Green Animelover**thanks for the review

**Patience Halliwell**thanks for the review; sorry about the lack of details I'll try to give it more detail next time

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity** thanks for the review I thought it would be a nice touch to talk to the characters, I will develop their relationship really soon

**Antica **


	4. Chapter 4 making you feel better

Antica: I'm back, thanks so much to my reviewers

Battousai: so what did they want me to do? I bet they said ravish her right?

Antica: sorry battousai, they want more kenshin and kaoru moments so you better wait

Battousai(goes to get his sword): antica, tell me the names of the reviewers

Kaoru: no wait, don't kill them

Battousai: why shouldn't I?

Antica: because I you do I'll make sure you die in the story and let Kaoru love someone else

Battousai and kaoru(sweat drops): you wouldn't

Antica(goes to her laptop): I wouldn't I?

Kaoru: wait battousai please don't let her make me fall in love with someone else please

Battousai: alright I'll stay put

Antica: good now here is chapter 4

Chapters 4 making you feel better

"Miss Kaoru" said Kenshin as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yes Kenshin, you may come in" she said, her voice was low and sounded depressed

Kenshin slid the door open to find Kaoru sitting in a chair and looking out the window

"Miss Kaoru" Kenshin said as he made is way towards her

"Are you alright?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder making her jump at the contact

"Yes Kenshin I am fine" she answered turning away from the window to look at him

"Your father wante-"

"Kenshin, you don't have to tell me what my father wanted from you, if he wanted me to know he would have said it in front of me" she interrupted

"Alright" he said, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"_A frown doesn't suit her….I wish I could find a way for her sadness to vanish"_ he thought. Then an idea stuck him

"Miss Kaoru do you enjoy horse riding?" he asked

"Yes why?" she answered

"Then come with me, we will go on a ride….I want to show you something….that is if you want to come" he said

"Yes I want to come…but Kenshin why do you want me to come?" she asked

"you are depressed miss Kaoru I can see it in you eyes, and I think you need some cheering up" he said extending his hand out for her to take it

"Thank you Kenshin" she said smiling at him while placing her hand in his and let herself be dragged towards the stables.

Once inside Kenshin helped Kaoru on a brown mare that had with feet before getting on a black horse.

"Ready" he asked

"Yes" she answered grabbing her horse's reins

"Okay then let's go" he said as he kicked the horse's side and galloped away

"Hey…wait for me" she said as she kicked the sides of her own horse and galloped after Kenshin.

"So where are we going?" Kaoru asked when she finally caught up with him

"You'll see…..just follow me, and you'll be fine" he answered

"awww come on tell me" she pleaded

"Sorry miss Kaoru…..it's a secret you'll find out when we get there" he said.

"I hate secrets" she argued

He chucked and continued to ride deep into the forest with Kaoru behind him

"_Where is he taking me…..I can see that he is trying to make me feel better…..he is so sweet to care whether I am happy or sad"_ thought Kaoru as she giggled and tried to keep up with Kenshin.

After galloping for quite sometime, they arrived in the middle of the forest where Kenshin got off his horse and went towards Kaoru who was still sitting on hers.

"Where are we Kenshin?" she asked

"I want to show you something, Miss Kaoru but we have to continue on foot if we are to reach there" he answered.

"Okay, just help me get off the horse please" she said

"Alright" Kenshin said

He placed both hands on her waist; Kaoru blushed at the contact and slid down the horse, trusting Kenshin would catch her if she fell. When her feet touched the ground, Kenshin took his hands off her waist, grabbed her hand and walked towards on of the paths of the forest.

They didn't get far when Kenshin removed his hand from hers and went behind her and covered both her eyes with his hands.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" she asked playfully

"I want it to be a surprise" he answered and started walking while guiding Kaoru on where to walk.

Kaoru felt her cheeks heated at the feeling of his warm body against hers, but she didn't mind the contact and continued to let Kenshin guide her to their destination, and it wasn't a long time before he told her to stop.

"Are you ready Miss Kaoru?" he asked

"Of course Kenshin" she answered

"Alright you can look now" he said removing his hands from her eyes

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the site, they were standing in the middle of the forest, sunlight was trying to break free from the tree branches but only a few beams managed to pass, the ground was covered with jasmine flowers and a beautiful small lake sat in the middle of the site, it's waters was so clear that Kaoru could even see the stones that lay at the bottom, they were sparking like diamonds which made Kaoru breathless.

"ohhh Kenshin, it's so beautiful" she said

"hai beautiful" he said looking at Kaoru instead of the view.

"Kenshin, how did you find this place?" she said turning to look at Kenshin

"I used to come here with my sister, it used to be special place for both of to spend time with each other, we always used to come here to get comfort when anything terrible happens, this was a secret place that only me and my sister shared" he answered while trying not to sound sad.

"Then why did you show me this place" she asked.

"You needed some comfort because you were depressed from you father's action" he answered.

"You don't have to worry about me Kenshin, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, you didn't have to share this place with me" she said looking away from him.

"But I wanted to" he said talked a step closer to her and placing a hand on her shoulder and titled her head so she can look at him

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked while smiling at her.

Kaoru blushed at the contact and nodded her head while smiling back at him.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Your welcome" he said softly

They both seated themselves by the lake as they both looked at it in silence, Kaoru had her legs crossed to one side and her fingers were tracing a flower petal in the grass, Kenshin had his legs crossed and his hands were on his lap, he leaned backwards and moved his hands to place them on the ground to support him, his hand accidentally brushed Kaoru's, they both jumped at the contact and looked away trying to hid their blushes.

"_Stupid stupid stupid I should have been more careful to where I put my hand…..she probably thinks of me as a pervert or something"_ he thought

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru" he apologized

"It's…its okay Kenshin….no harm done" she said

Kenshin turned his face towards her to find her smiling at him

"I really sorry" he apologized again

"Kenshin I told you its okay"

Kenshin smiled back at her and silence raised between the two once more

"_He probably still embarrassed by what he did….I better change the subject so he could feel more comfortable"_ Kaoru thought

"Kenshin tell me about yourself" she said wanting to break the silence between them.

"What do you want to know?" he asked feel a little more comfortable

"Well when did you learn swordsmanship?" she asked

"I actually taught myself when I ten, that I did" he answered.

"Well….tell me about your family….you mentioned that you used to come here with your sister" she said.

Kaoru noticed that there was hurt in his eyes, she was going to ask the reason for having such hurt but he put in head down and said.

"My parents died from an illness when I was seven, then my older sister took care of me, she used to work day and night to try and provide from us" he said

"Where is she now?" she asked

"She got murdered five years ago" he answered looking at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"_oh no…..I shouldn't have asked him about this….he probably still hurting over the death of his family"_ Kaoru thought as guilt began to take over her.

She placed her hand in his, Kenshin looked at her immediately, and confusion filled his eyes as he began to drown in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kenshin I didn't mean to bring back sad memories" she said ripping her gaze from him and looked down at the ground.

"_He would probably hate now"_ she thought

Kenshin tried to look in her eyes but they were covered by her bangs, he then looked down at their connecting hands and smiled.

"_she probably feels guilty right now and is trying to make me feel better….she is so kind and pure to have concern for me"_ he thought as he began to squeeze her hand, it didn't hurt, but it made Kaoru look up at him, Kenshin noticed tears in her eyes, he didn't want her to cry for him.

"It's alright Miss Kaoru, it happened a long time ago….perhaps it was their time to go, you shouldn't feel guilty to have brought it up, and that you shouldn't" he said smiling at her.

She didn't say anything, she simply smiled at him, to him a smile from he is all that he needed.

"We should go back Miss Kaoru, it will be dark soon" he said standing up and pulled her off the ground.

"Alright" she said as they made the way towards the horses.

"_Even though I told her I was over Tomoe death I am still going to kill that basterd she calls her father"_ he thought as he got on his horse

"Hey Kenshin, I'll race you back towards the house…..loser gets to sleep on the roof" she said as she got on her own horse

"Alright miss Kaoru" he answered, he was glad that she was in a better mood than before.

"Kenshin….I'll kill you if I find out you're hold back alright" she threatened playfully.

"I don't intend to hold back" he said chuckling

"Alright….she you at home then" she said as she kicked the sides of her horse and began to gallop towards the mansion.

"Hey….you cheated...wait for me" he said as he kicked his own horse and galloped after her.

Antica: well that's chapter 4 hope you like it

Kaoru: Kenshin, you were so sweet in this chapter

Kenshin: I would do anything to make you feel better Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: ohhh Kenshin I could kiss you now

Kenshin: ORO?

Antica: easy you two there will be more Kenshin and Kaoru moments before the kiss, that is if the reader review

Battousai: REVIEW NOW

Antica: BATTOUSAI

**Responses:**

**thereviewergirl**: thanks for the review, I guess your right Kenshin needs more moments with Kaoru

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity**: thanks for the review, I'm really honored that you took the chance to review my story, and about the conversations at the beginning and the end of the story I thought it would be a nice touch to add this to the story. I already wrote that there was something that happened in Kaoru's past…or rather someone but I don't want to give to much away….thanks for your suggestion anyway. sob I am crying of joy when I read that you added me as a favorite author I love you, I never knew my story was that good

**CuteandPetite:** thanks for the review but I'm planning to let Kenshin admit his love before he kills his foe

**raven of balck magic:** thanks for the review lol I don't like to wait too, I always want him to get it over with and kiss her, don't worry there will be more Kenshin and Kaoru moments before he will admit his love

**PhAnToM TOMATO** thanks for the review I really appreciate it, I promise there will be more Kenshin and Kaoru moments

**Antica final note: thanks again to all my reviewers I promise to update as soon as possible**


	5. Chapter 5 The Kiss ?

Battousai: hey antica

Antica (snaps): what do you want?

Battousai: geez that's gotten into you?

Antica: nothing

Kaoru: what happened antica-san?

Antica: I wasn't able to update sooner because of the stupid teacher made me work in the stupid bazaar in the stupid college, now the reader wont like me anymore coz I didn't update sooner sob

Kaoru: no I'm sure they understand

Kenshin: readers please forgive antica-dono for not updating sooner she has been busy

Chapter 5 The kiss?

Morning came, Kenshin steered in his sleep as he felt the sun rays hit his eyes, he groaned not wanting to get up just yet, for some reason his futon felt really uncomfortable today. He pulled the covers over his head and rolled over wanting to get into a more comfortable position. As soon as he rolled over, he found himself falling off.

"What the hell-"

**Thud**

"Orooooooo"

His face came in contact with the dirt on the ground; Kenshin realized he was sleeping on something that was much higher than his futon. He rolled over on his back and saw the sky.

"_damn it, I forgot that I slept on the roof last night because of Kaoru's bet"_ he thought as he rubbed the back of his head and started to remember what happened yesterday.

"_She was depressed and I took her to the lake…..yes I remember now…..where I told her about my family…I don't why I told her but I feel I can trust her, and I wanted to share that place with her"_

(Antica: lol I couldn't resist letting Kenshin fall off the roof)

Meanwhile Kaoru was just getting out of her futon, she was thinking of the yesterday when Kenshin took her to the lake.

"_he was so sweet to take me there….I guess he wanted me to feel better…..sign I really pushed him into telling me about his family, and even though he tries to hid it I can still see that he is hurt…..I am going to try to make up for yesterday…..but how?...maybe I could tell him about-"_

**Thud**

"What the" she said

She quickly got dressed and slid the door of her room, only to find Kenshin lying of the ground rubbing his head; she quickly rushed at his side.

"Kenshin are you alright?" she said as she stood above him.

Kenshin looked up and saw Kaoru, she was wearing a silver kimono and her hair was loss, the sunlight behind her made her body even more attractive in Kenshin's eyes.

"_She looks so beautiful with her hair down….almost like a……angel"_ he thought as his eyes traced her body and continued up until his eyes met hers.

"Kenshin….are you alright?" she asked again while kneeling beside him, Kenshin took the chance to inhale her scent _jasmine_

"Kenshin what happened" she asked again

"Oh…..nothing Miss Kaoru I just…..fell from the roof…..I guess I forgot about our little bet" he said chucking

"Oh Kami…..Kenshin are you alright?" she asked worried that he might have a concussion or something.

Kenshin's eyes soften as he saw concern on her eyes

"I'm fine Miss Kaoru, you don't have to worry about me I had worst injuries before" he said

"Kenshin I'm so sorry" she apologized

"Why are you sorry Miss Kaoru? It's not like you pushed me off the roof" he joked

"No but if I haven't challenged you to the bet then you wouldn't have slept on the roof and you wouldn't have fallen off" she explained

"Miss Kaoru, I am really alright….actually I'm glad you won the bet otherwise you would have been seriously hurt if you were the one who fell" he said putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Are you absolutely sure you are alright?" she asked

"Of coarse I am" he answered

Kaoru gave him a warm smile and retreated to her room for a minute after she came out with her hair tied in a silver ribbon.

"So Miss Kaoru, what would you like to do today?" Kenshin asked.

"Well….I do want to go to the market place and pick up a few things….would you go with me?" she asked.

"Of coarse I would go with you" he said

"Alright then lets go" she said as they both made their way towards the market place.

They walked side by side through the busy streets of the market, people of all ages where gathered at the many stalls and shops that were set up in the street.

"Is the market place always this crowded?" Kaoru asked.

"No it isn't Miss Kaoru, we just came at a busy time" Kenshin answered.

"Oh" was all she said before going in a kimono shop while Kenshin waited outside.

After a while Kaoru emerged from outside the shop with a bag in her hand.

"Let me carry that for you miss Kaoru" Kenshin said reaching out for the bag.

"Kenshin I can carry it myself" she said.

"It's aright Miss Kaoru, I insist" he said taking the bag from her hand.

"Thank you Kenshin" she said.

"_He is such a gentleman" _she thought as they walked to the nearest stall.

The old man at the stall was selling many things including ribbons, pins, and jewelry, basically anything that has to do with women. Kaoru scanned some of the ribbons and choose an indigo ribbon, but had trouble choosing between two hair pins. One was black color that had pink butterflies in it, and the other was sapphire blue and had jasmine flowers on it.

"Kenshin which one do you think I should get?" she asked showing him the pins.

(Antica: like we don't know which one he'll say)

"They would look good on you Miss Kaoru, but I think the blue one suits you more" he said pulling the ribbon from her hair and placing the placing the jasmine pin in her hair, he then took a mirror and held it for her to see

"See" he said.

"You're right Kenshin….thank you" she said pulling the pin from her hair and letting her hair fall on her shoulders.

"I'll take this one" she told the old man.

"A very fine choice" he said wrapping the pin and placing it in a bag which Kenshin took immediately and thanking the old man

"I'm done with today Kenshin…..lets go" she said.

They walked side by side through the market until they passed a teahouse where a few drunks were sitting with sake bottles in their hands.

"Hey girly" they hollered.

Kaoru and Kenshin pretended no to listen and continued walking, but Kaoru suddenly stopped when she felt someone grab her arm and turned her around.

"Hey I'm talking to you…..what…..do …..You ……say….we have….a ….little ….fun" the drunk said.

Kenshin stood there; he wanted to kill that man from where he was standing but stood his ground to see if what the ambassador said about Kaoru is true

"I don't think so" she said trying not to gag from his alcohol breath.

"Aww…come on….I wont bite….much" he said grinned while dragging her towards his buddies.

"Let go off me" she tried to struggle but the drunk was too strong

"If you value your life, you will let go of her NOW" Kenshin suddenly said.

Kaoru and the drunks turned to see Kenshin standing with his sword unleashed, Kaoru let out a gasp when she looked at his eyes.

"_His eyes are….amber"_ she thought as she gazed into his amber eyes, all she could see in them in pure rage.

"Pfff….what's it to you?" one of the drunks said.

"You saw well clear that she was with me" Kenshin said

"It didn't look like you two where an item…so I don't see what the problem is" the drunk said.

"Well we are" Kenshin said.

Kaoru gasped at what he said _"what is he saying...Kaoru you baka, he probably just said that to make these perverts let you go" _she thought

"Ha prove it" the drunk challenged tossing Kaoru to Kenshin.

Kenshin was able to catch Kaoru and snaked his arm around here waist.

"Are you alright?" he said looking at her eyes.

Kaoru could only nod, she felt under the spell of his cat like eyes.

"Okay then proves that she is your woman" the drunks challenged again.

"I don't have to prove anything to you" Kenshin said

"Ha I knew it, she isn't your woman, so I guess we can have her" said a drunk as he and his buddies approached Kaoru.

"I've asked for it" Kenshin said as he lifted his sword.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin; he looked like he was made to kill.

"_no…..Kenshin's going to kill them…..I don't want anyone to die because of me, even though they deserve it…..how can I get him to stop, and make them convinced that we are "an item"…..wait there is a way" _thought Kaoru

Kaoru reached out and grab Kenshin's head then quickly lowed him towards her until their lips met.

Antica: mwahahaha I'm so evil

Battousai: at last! A kiss from Kaoru

Antica: it won't be a deep kiss; it's only a 2 second kiss

Battousai: WHAT aww why can't you let be a deep kiss

Antica: because you ding dong you and Kaoru are not and I repeat are not a couple yet, she only did that to let those perverts take a hike.

Battousai: pout

Kaoru: Antica-san, can you tell me if Kenshin is the Battousai or the rurouni

Antica: he is neither, he is in between the two, which means he can kill and be sweet at the same time

Kenshin: I CAN KILL?

Antica: yes now if you wanna know what is Kenshin's reaction to the kiss let the reader review

Kaoru: Review please (gives puppy dog eyes)


	6. Chapter 6 why don't you trust her?

Antica: I'm back with a new update

Battousai: damn Antica you are really slow in your updates now

Antica: welll so-ry, I was really busy with college and I don't have enough time to update geez at least try to have some patients like my reader

Battousai: that is a stupid excuse, ditch college and keep writing

Kaoru: Kenshin please college is really important to Antica please have patients with her

Battousai: ok I'll wait, for you

Kaoru blushes

Antica: alright lovebirds you can stop now and continue the story

Chapter 6 why don't you trust her?

Kenshin eyes widened when he felt Kaoru's lips against hers, his body tensed up but soon relaxed as he began to respond to the kiss while wrapping both arms around her waist.

"_What the hell……Kaoru is actually kissing…… me…..god her lips are so soft and she tastes ……wow, I cant describe it…..I wonder if she tastes just as sweet from the inside……Kenshin you baka…stop thinking those pervert thoughts" _Kenshin thought as he withdrew from the kiss

He opened his eyes, his fierce amber eyes were replaced with soft violet ones, he looked at Kaoru, only to stare into her beautiful blue pools, her face was beat red with embarrassment, he simply smiled at her before turning towards the drunks.

"Are you satisfied? Now leave before I loose my temper" Kenshin threatened.

The drunks simply turned around and walked towards the tea house and grabbed more bottles of sake.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, he was still staring at the drunks' direction to make sure that they don't return to bother them again; she noticed that his arms were still wrapped around her waist; she blushed as she felt his warmth against her body.

"Kenshin" she whispered looking at his face.

"Come on Miss Kaoru…..it's getting late, we should get you home" he said as he loosened his arms around her and picked up the bags on the floor before grabbing her hand and leading towards the ambassadors house.

Neither Kenshin nor Kaoru got any sleep that night, they were both thinking about that kiss, how it felt right even though they don't know much about each other, it still felt right, however they were both confused, was the kiss only to drive the drunks away or was there something else, something more powerful

Kaoru woke up really late the next day, she took her time in getting dressed in a pink kimono with indigo flowers on the edges, and she tried her hair in her usual pony tail using the indigo ribbon she bought the other day.

She came out of her room and headed towards Kenshin's room.

"Kenshin" she called as she made to his door.

No answer

"Kenshin are you in there?" she asked

Still no answer

"Kenshin…I'm coming in" she said as she slid the door open.

The room was empty…..his futon was rolled away and Kenshin was no ware to be found in it.

"_Where could he be? Did I…..did I chase him away with what I did yesterday? Oh please Kenshin don't be gone" _Kaoru began to panic as she made her way towards the dinning room. Nothing

"_Where is he? He couldn't have felt could he?" _she thought as her feet carried her towards the garden.

When she got there, she heard a sword being swung; she walked towards it and saw Kenshin swinging his swinging his sword at imaginary opponents shirtless. She couldn't help but stare at his rib muscles and abs, he was indeed very handsome.

Kenshin easily swung his sword left and right, it has been a long time since he has practiced. He suddenly felt a presence behind him; he stopped and turned around to find Kaoru staring at him.

"Miss Kaoru" he spoke

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she apologized.

"Miss Kaoru why are you crying?" he asked as he walked towards her.

Kaoru gasped as she suddenly realized that tears were indeed coming out of her eyes, she quickly wiped them away and smiled.

"It's nothing Kenshin," she said

"It has to be something other wise you wouldn't be crying" he said sheathing his sword.

"I'm fine…..really I just" she said looking down

"Miss Kaoru, do you trust me?" he asked as he made his way in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Yes" she whispered not raising her gaze from the ground.

"Then tell me what is bothering you?" he asked

"Well……I thought……I thought that maybe you left and that I was alone again" she said.

"Why would I do that Miss Kaoru?" he asked.

"Well……maybe because of what I did yesterday? when one of the drunks challenged you……I didn't want you to kill anyone…even though they deserved it, I just cant bear to see you take something as precious as a life so I……did what I did yesterday and maybe you felt awkward, or embarrassed or mad and left" she explained

"_she doesn't want anyone to get killed because of her, nor does she want me to do something as horrible as killing……she shows kindness to every one, even people who treated her wrongly…..she also feels guilty that she offended me with that kiss" _he thought as he tiled her head so that he could see her eyes.

"Miss Kaoru, I would have never leave, I will always be by your side and I will always protect you" he said smiling.

"But Kenshin" she wanted to say more but he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I know what you want to say…..and I understand, you only did what you did because it was the only way, that the drunks will leave you alone without having them dead….and I don't want you to feel that you have done something wrong by kissing me….I am really not mad about it" he explained smiling at her.

Kaoru simply smiled back.

"Miss Kaoru would you like to spar with me?" he asked.

"Nani"

"I want to know how much you have taught yourself, come on I'll wait for you here until you get ready" he said letting go of her shoulders and letting his hands fall to his side.

"Alright Kenshin" she said as she turned around and headed toward her room

"_I'm glad Kenshin understood why I kissed him…..but this that the only reason why I kissed him….did I want to kiss him? I am so confused…….Mou Kaoru just forget about it, Kenshin said not to worry about it"_ she thought as she wore her training gi and headed back towards Kenshin.

She found Kenshin standing where she left him, hi held two bokkens in his hands; he turned around and threw one at Kaoru who easily caught it then stood in a fighting position.

"Don't hold back on me" she said.

"Alright, now come on, attack me" he said

Kaoru ran towards him and swung her bokken, he dodged it and swung his own bokken slowly, he really didn't want to go hard on Kaoru, he would give her the first battle, she blocked it with the her own. Their battle continued for 10 minutes before Kenshin let his guard down and let Kaoru poke her bokken in his stomach.

"Looks like you won Miss Kaoru, you have a real talent for this" he complimented

He expected her to blush and thank him but instead she swung her bokken and hit his head **hard.**

"Ow what was that for?" Kenshin asked running his head.

"Kenshin, you baka you let me win, I told you not to hold back on me" he yelled and turned away from him crossing her arms.

"_Great now I done it"_ Kenshin said mentally kicking himself as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, will you forgive me" he asked.

"Maybe" she said not turning around.

"Please" he pleaded as he placed his hands on here shoulder, which made Kaoru gasp, she turned around to look at his pleading eyes.

_Oh my god…..he looks so kawaii when he does that"_ she thought smiling at him.

"How can I not forgive you" she said "but don't let it happen again"

"Okay" he said.

"Kenshin I would like a word with you" a voice behind them said.

Kenshin and Kaoru turned around to see the ambassador standing a few feet from them, Kenshin growled under his throat while Kaoru simply bowed in respect.

"Good morning sir" she said.

"_Why does she keep calling him sir, isn't he her father?" _Kenshin thought.

The ambassador ignored Kaoru and looked at Kenshin.

"Follow me Kenshin" he said as he turned and walked away.

"I'll be right back miss Kaoru" Kenshin said walking towards the room that the ambassador went in, leaving a sad maiden behind.

Before he could enter a servant asked him to leave his sword behind according to the rules, Kenshin cursed under his breath as he left his sword behind, another chance of him killing the ambassador has been swept away.

When he entered the room, he saw the ambassador going through on of his drawers looking for something.

"You wanted to talk to me sir" Kenshin spoke

"Yes Kenshin, here" the ambassador said as he threw a small pouch at him

"It's your monthly pay" he continued as Kenshin caught the pouch

"Thank you sir" Kenshin said as he stuffed the pouch in his sleeve.

"You know, you never reported anything about my daughter's actions in the past month, has she done anything to dishonor me?"

"No sir, she hasn't"

"hmmmm……well keep an eye on her, she is bound to try something sooner or later"

"Sir, if it's not to bold to ask, why don't you trust her? I mean she is your daughter after all" Kenshin asked hoping to get an explanation to why her father treats her like he does.

The ambassador fell silent for a moment before he decided to speak

"Do you know the expression, like mother like daughter?"

"I don't understand" Kenshin said _"what does her mother has to do with anything"_

"my marriage to Kaoru's mother was an arranged one by our parents, I treated her with respect and love and after a year of our marriage, my wife gave birth to Kaoru and I was overjoyed, but after a month I found out that she ran away with a stable boy and left me and Kaoru alone" the ambassador said

Kenshin was taken back by the fact that Kaoru's father was hurt after treating his wife with respect.

"_Maybe he isn't such a heartless bastered like I thought he was" _thought Kenshin

"What did you do? Where is Kaoru's mother now?" Kenshin asked

"I tracked her and her lover down like the dogs they are and killed them"

"_I should have known, once a bastard always a bastered"_ Kenshin thought.

"Kaoru has a lot of her mother's qualities and I refuse to let my name go to shame because of my stupid daughter" the ambassador finished.

Kenshin's blood was boiling as his eyes were starting to change to amber; no one insults his Kaoru like that and gets away with it.

"_Wait a minute…..my Kaoru, since when did she become mine?" _Kenshin thought

"Is that the reason she calls you sir?" Kenshin asked.

"That partly the reason….another reason I make her call me that is because I see it as a kind of weakness if she calls me father and I feel like a weakling" answered the ambassador.

"_He's a bastered and an idiot"_ Kenshin thought as he felt sick in the stomach

"Kenshin how is your relationship with my daughter?" the ambassador asked while narrowing his eyes.

"_Oh hell…. I think he suspects me to have a relationship with Kaoru"_ thought Kenshin

"We are merely friends sir, nothing more nothing less" Kenshin answered, he didn't know why but he felt something tug his heart when he said it

The ambassador's eyes were still narrowed as he still stared at Kenshin suspiciously, somehow he wasn't convinced by his answer but he let it pass

"You may go now" the ambassador said as he sat on one of the chairs and began to drink his glass of sake.

Kenshin pushed his anger aside as he stormed out of the room grabbing his sword and going towards the stables and grabbed a horse, then went galloping off.

Antica: that's it for chapter six

Kaoru: that's it?

Antica: ya I wanna leave the readers in suspense

Kenshin: antica-dono what will I do?

Antica: you'll see

Kaoru: I can't believe my father links of me that way

Antica: I know, but more of your past will be revealed

Kaoru: there's more?

Antica: yes and I will reveal them in the next chapters so readers please review

**Reader's response:**

**Angel of lonelyness** thanks for the review, you're so sweet

**Kanai:** thanks for the review I really appreciate it. About Kaoru's relationship with her father: even though Kaoru's dad is a jerk but she still loves him and Kenshin really cares for Kaoru but he loved his sister I mean he cant let that bastered live after he took Tomoe life away and Kenshin wont let his sister's death be un avenged

Patience Halliwell: its okay you can take your time reviewing and thanks for the little suggestion about Kaoru's mom I used it in this chapter. Thank you for understanding why I didn't update sooner. More Kenshin and Kaoru moments to come

Green Animelover: thanks for reviewing sorry for not letting Kenshin deepen the kiss it's because I think it's too early for a deep kiss but don't worry they will get a deep passionate kiss in the next chapters

**raven of balck magic:** lol I know how you feel, I have annoying siblings too and I sleep in the cafeteria and I am swamped with homework. Thanks for understanding why I didn't update sooner you are really sweet I love you. And to answer your question about Battousai always wanting to ravish Kaoru, I think that Battousai is an impatient possessive pervert (I'm not a Battousai basher I love Battousai) and I think that every man has a pervert side and that Battousai is Kenshin's pervert side ( I repeat I am a Battousai fan) and I like to tease him by saying that Kaoru wont kiss him, I guess I over did it, thanks again for the review

**CuteandPetite:** thanks for the review and no he only suspects Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship but he will not find out about the kiss (although they will share more than one kiss :P)

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity** thank you for the review, it's alright if the review is short I am flattered that you at least had the time to review, I know we are all busy theses days lol. Thank you for that sweet remark I didn't think my story was that good you are so sweet I love you blush

**Please review and I will try to update soon **

**Antica **


	7. Chapter 7 where are you?

Antica: hi all here's the update you wanted

Kaoru: Antica where did Kenshin go? Did he leave me alone? Did he…

Kenshin: calm down Kaoru-dono I'm sure antica-dono isn't that mean

Antica: thank you kenshin, and no he isn't gone forever

Battousai: good because I'll slit you throat if you make me leave Kaoru

Antica (goes to her laptop): Battousai I think you forgot what I am capable of,

Battousai: NO I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll be good

Antica: good boy

Chapter 7 where are you?

Kaoru leaned at the bathtub, she decided to take a bath after Kenshin had gone inside with her father, she was thinking of what he said earlier

"_I would never leave, I will always be by your side and I will always protect you"_

Kaoru smiled as she remember how close they were when he said that, she felt all tingly and fuzzy inside, she had never experienced anything like this before. Kaoru realized that she had stayed in the bath for a whole hour.

"_Father must have finished talking to Kenshin by now, I'll go see where he is"_ Kaoru thought as she dried off and put her kimono back on.

She tied her wet hair in a high pony tail using the indigo ribbon and slid the bathhouses door open she began to walk towards the room where her father was talking to Kenshin, when she got there she knocked on the door

"Enter" she heard her fathers voice form behind the door

She opened the door only to see her father sitting in his usual chair still drinking his sake, there was no sign of Kenshin anywhere

"Sir" she said trying to get his attention

"What do want wrench?" he said harshly

Kaoru felt her heart ached, her eyes were starting to water, she always felt her heart breaking whenever her father calls her name like wrench and whore. Kaoru decided to be strong and hold back her tears

"Sir isn't Kenshin with you?" she asked.

"No he left a while ago" he answered.

"Oh" was all she said as she turned to leave.

"Kaoru" he called, Kaoru stopped and turned around to face her father again.

"Yes sir did you want anything I can get you?" she asked sweetly

"No…..I want to know what your relationship with Kenshin is?" he asked.

Kaoru was stunned by his question…..what was there relationship…..if he had asked her that a few days ago she would have said that he was a friend instantly but now……why was it so difficult to say that.

"Kenshin…..Kenshin is a very good friend to me sir" she answered.

"Just a friend" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes" she answered

Her father waved his hand mentioning that she may leave; Kaoru turned around and shut the door behind her.

She made her way towards the garden expecting Kenshin to be practicing but there was no one there, she went towards his room and opened his door still nothing.

"_What wrong with Kenshin today? It's not even midday and he disappears twice"_ thought Kaoru

Kaoru began to search the whole mansion.

It was already late in the afternoon when Kaoru was done searching the whole mansion

(Antica: you can just imagine the mansion being huge)

The only place she hasn't looked in was the stables.

She rushed towards the stables as fast as her feet can carry her, her kimono made it difficult for her to run very fast. When she reached there she didn't find Kenshin anywhere.

Kaoru sank to the ground, tears were falling from her cheeks for the second time that day, she sobbed Kenshin has left her alone. He left without even saying goodbye.

She sat there for a while before she heard a whining sound; he lifted her head to see her mare looking at her.

(Antica: a Whinny is a sound that is made by a horse when it is looking for other horses or people.)

Kaoru stood up and walked over to the stall where her mare stood, she brushed her fingers in her long brown main giving her a sad smile.

"You'll never leave me, will you?" Kaoru asked.

Her mare just Squealed

(Antica: When a horse squeals it means no.)

"Thank you my friend" Kaoru said hugging her animal friend.

The mare Whinnied again.

"What's wrong girl?" Kaoru asked pulling away from the huge.

The mare turned her head, Kaoru looked at the direction of where her mare was looking at, and she saw Kenshin's horse was not in its stall.

"Kenshin must have taken him with him when he left" Kaoru said as she turned to her mare.

"You miss you friend don't you?" she asked

The mare shook her head up and down.

"I wonder where he could be, I checked every where, in fact the only place I haven't check is the….." Kaoru gasped as she remembered another place she and Kenshin knew.

"_The lake….I haven't checked the lake yet"_ she thought

"Come on girl, let's go find them" she said as she placed a saddle on her mare's back, got on and started to ride towards the lake.

"_If he is not there, then I will know that he is gone for good…….oh Kenshin please be there" _Kaoru prayed as she galloped on.

Kaoru reached the lake, she got off and started to wake towards the direction where Kenshin had lead her before, as she got closer she heard load battle yells coming form the direction where she was walking, she began to hesitate and was thinking of going back.

"_No I have to make sure if Kenshin is really gone"_ she thought as she continued to walk forward.

The cries were getting loader and Kaoru was starting to hear the sound of something being struck with a sword, she got closer and hid behind a tree, she peeked from behind it. She gasped at what she saw, it was Kenshin, he was swinging his sword furiously, striking a tree in front of him, the tree had a lot of slashes on its bark and Kenshin continued to swing at the tree.

Flashbacks were rushing in Kenshin's mind as he swung his sword and slashed the tree bark.

_Kenshin ran ahead and called out for his sister to catch up as Tomoe kimono wasn't helping her much when she tried to run._

Kenshin gave the tree another slash

_The ambassador grabbed Tomoe, who was close by and used her as a shield as the rebel hired his gun and shot Tomoe right in her chest._

And another.

_He saw his sister fall on the ground and the ambassador cowardly ran for his own life and jumped into on off the carriages that were near by._

And another

"_No please……no…..Tomoe" Kenshin began to panic as he placed two fingers on her throat to check her pulse. Nothing there was no pulsed nor was Tomoe breathing. She was dead._

And another he was in his full rage at what the ambassador did to his sister, his thoughts suddenly went to Kaoru and how her father treated her.

"_I want you to keep a close eye on Kaoru, don't let her out of your sight, other wise I'm sure that she will go something she will regret"_

He gave the tree another slash

"_I don't trust her at all and that is why I hired you to tell me what she does, where she goes, who she meets and where" _

And another

"_Kaoru has a lot of her mother's qualities and I refuse to let my name go to shame because of my stupid daughter"_

That last comment made Kenshin angrier than ever he swung his sword with all his might. The tree slit in half due of the strong sword struck on it.

Kaoru gasped from behind the tree when she saw the huge tree slit in half, she saw Kenshin had stopped swinging his sword and lowered his head.

"_He must be in so much pain…..I wonder what is causing his pain …..I wish I could help him ease his pain………….kenshin"_ she thought

The next thing she knew, she was pushed on the tree bark she hid behind **hard**, she winced in pain and felt cold steel pressed on her throat.

Kaoru opened her eyes only to meet with Kenshin's cold golden ones; she could see his anger, pain and hatred in them.

"Kenshin" she whispered.

Kenshin was too blind by his hatred to see that he had Kaoru pinned against the tree with his sword pressed to her throat; all he could see in front of his was the ambassador.

"Kenshin"

He heard a familiar voice call his name, the voice and soft and feminine. Kenshin closed his eyes and shoot his head, when he opened them he gasped when he saw his sword pressed on Kaoru's throat and that it had cut a little of her smooth skin and blood was slowly flowing down her throat.

"Kenshin it's me Kaoru" said Kaoru trying to ignore the pain of the cut Kenshin's sword made.

"Miss Kaoru" said Kenshin as he stumbled backwards, his eyes widened in surprise as fell on his knees.

"_I cant believe it………I hurt Kaoru….I hurt her……and it's all because my hatred for her father blinded me to see the only person who is important to me get hurt, I will never forgive myself for what I did to her" _Kenshin thought as guilt washed over him.

Kenshin was still on his knees and his hands were clutching the grass on the ground, his head hung low as he was still feeling guilty of what he did. Suddenly he gasped as he felt a soft palm in his cheek raising his head so his eyes met blue ones. He could see Kaoru's sadness in her eyes as she gave him a small smile. His eyes scanned her face then were lowered to the small cut his blade left.

"Kenshin are you al-" she started to say.

"I'm sorry" he interrupted

"Kenshin it's alright" she said

"no, it's not alright Miss Kaoru, I could have killed you, I……I didn't see you…..I can't explain how I didn't, I just didn't see you……believe me Miss Kaoru if I knew that it was you I would have never hurt you like that……I know that you won't forgive me and won't trust me again…..but please……please forgive me" Kenshin was practically begging.

"Oh Kenshin…..it's okay really, it doesn't even hurt" Kaoru said as took hold of his wrist and pressed his fingers hard on her wound "see"

Kenshin said nothing instead he leaned forward and placed Kaoru in his warm embrace, hearing a small gasp from her, he tightened his hold on her, with one hand around her shoulder while the other was stroking her hair.

"Thank you Miss Kaoru" he whispered into her ear.

Kaoru blushed silently at the feeling of his body against hers. Meanwhile Kenshin has been busy with own thoughts.

"_she forgives me even after I scared the shit out of her, after I hurt her…….why is it I am anywhere near her I feel so happy?"_

Antica: awww wasn't that sweet

Kenshin: you made me hurt Miss Kaoru, how is that sweet antica-dono

Kaoru: kenshin it's okay

Kenshin: no Miss Kaoru I think its better if I left (getting up and attempted to go out of the door)

Antica and Kaoru jump of kenshin and sit on his back: NOOO

Kenshin: OROOOOO

Kaoru: you are not going anywhere

Battousai: okay okay I'm not going….now can you get off me

Antica: what's in it for me?

Battousai: you're so evil

Antica: I know I am…….. you know what I'm not getting off you until the reader review

Battousai: please review readers; she's heaver than she looks

Antica: HEY

**Antica: check out my one shot song fic "MY HEART WILL GO ON" about kenshin and Kaoru, it is my first attempt to do a one shot song fic, and I was thinking about it a lot until I couldn't take it anymore and write it and publish it**

**Responses:**

**Patience Halliwell** thanks for the review, lol I know her father is an asshole………..i gonna give you a hint on what will happen in the next chapters, first kenshin will defiantly kill her father but a bigger asshole will come later in the story

**ifylapeach** thanks for the review

**Green Animelover** thanks for the review I'm glad you enjoyed it, here is the update you wanted.

**stellar :** thanks for the review lol here's the update you wanted so desperately lol

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity** thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Inver heard of Memoirs of a Geisha but searched for it online and I liked the story. And thanks for suggesting Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers) I'm gonna see it after I finish Kenshin and Inuyasha, anyway as you read kenshin is talking to us again and he wanted to leave, but there is no way I'm making him leave, I'm still pissed at him because he left Kaoru at the night of the fireflies. Anyway thanks again for the review and I hope you like the new chapter and I will try to update soon

**Antica: please review and I'm gonna try to update soon**


	8. Chapter 8 having some fun

Battousai: god Antica will you get off me already the readers reviewed already

Antica: no I won't get off, not until you say sorry for calling me fat

Kaoru: good luck with that Antica, Battousai never says sorry to anyone

Antica: then I won't get off

Battousai: come on Antica my back is killing me

Antica: say it

Battousai: no

Antica: say it

Battousai: no

Kaoru: on come on Kenshin say it already so Antica get on with her story

Battousai: alright… alright I'm sorry there are you happy now

Antica (getting off of Kenshin's back): yeah now if you will excuse me I have chapter 8 to show, sorry readers for the long update but it's hard to write when you have Battousai breathing down your neck

Battousai: HEY

They stayed in each others embrace for a while, either of them said a word, they were both busy with their own thoughts, until Kaoru decided to break the silence that was between them.

"Kenshin, are you alright now?" Kaoru asked pulling away from his embrace

Kenshin just nodded

"What were you going out here? Did my father say anything to upset you?" she asked

"_Kaoru if only you knew what your father said and done"_ thought Kenshin

"No miss Kaoru, it isn't that, it's just……" Kenshin answered but hesitated to continue

"It's alright Kenshin you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" said Kaoru as she sat down beside him

"_she trusts me with her life and I'm showing her that I don't trust her at all…..but I do trust her, I trust her with all my heart……….she is the only person I trust" _Kenshin thought as he reached out for his sword to put it back in it's sheath but he was so concentrated on his thoughts that he grabbed the wrong end.

"Shit" he cursed as he pulled his hand away from the blade

He stared at his palm; the cut was long but not deep and blood was running down his hand and onto the grass

"Kenshin are you alright?" Kaoru gasped as she took his hand in hers and examined the wound

"Yes I'm okay miss Kaoru please don't worry about me, I was careless" answered Kenshin

"Hmmmm……..the wound isn't deep" she said as she untied the indigo ribbon from her hair "here, is will stop it from bleeding"

"Miss Kaoru, you don't have to…..this is the ribbon you bought the other day…..I don't want you to ruin it because of me" he protested

"don't be stupid Kenshin you hand is more important than any dumb ribbon, I can always buy another one, but you'll keep bleeding if I don't wrap it up…….now hold still while a wrap your hand" she argued as she started to wrap Kenshin's bleeding hand with her ribbon.

Kenshin watched her while she tends to her wound, they were sitting they close he could practically feel her body heat next to his and many thoughts ran through his head.

"My sister's death anniversary is in two days" he said

"What"

"Yes I just came here to relax, let my feelings come out" he continued

"Oh Kenshin….I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" said Kaoru as she tied the ribbon in a knot

"Finished" she whispered as she backed away and hung her head low for that her bangs covered her eyes

"It's okay Miss Kaoru, you didn't know" he said looking at her but she kept her head low

"_oh no…..she feels guilty again, I don't want her to be sad because of me, I don't want her to shed her tears for me I want her to be happy……I have to change the subject…..but what do I say"_ thought Kenshin as he looked at the lake and put on an evil smile.

"Miss Kaoru…..may I ask….do you know how to swim?" asked Kenshin

"Yes….why" asked Kaoru as she raised an eyebrow _"what's he up to now?" _she thought

"Good" he said with the help of his god like speed he grabbed Kaoru and swung her over her shoulder and started to run towards the lake.

"KENSHIN……what are you doing you baka put me down" she said while giggling and pounding on his back

"Not a chance miss Kaoru…….I told you that I'm okay and that you don't have to guilty for asking that but you still feel guilty so I going to punish you" he said

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Forgive me" was all he said before throwing her into the lake

**Splash**

"Kenshin you baka, what are you trying to do, drown me?" Kaoru yelled as she resurfaced gasping for air

"Well you did say you knew how to swim" Kenshin said smirking as he took off his gi, entered the lake and swam toward her

"Yes I do know how to swim but that does not mean you can throw me in the lake, look at me, my kimono is ruined" she argued

"It's okay you have lots of them back home" he chuckled

"Mou" she said

"I see you are feeling better" he said before diving underwater

Kaoru followed him underwater, she looked around but couldn't find him anywhere so she decided to swim deeper in the water but didn't find him anywhere, then she realized that she was running low on oxygen so she swam towards the surface.

"Kenshin………Kenshin where are you?" Kaoru wondered as she looked around.

"_No one could stay under water for that long…….Kenshin where are you? What if he something happened to him, what if he drown, what if" _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru felt arms grab her shoulder and turn her around

"Kenshin you scared me I thought something might have happened to you" she said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said

Kaoru took a good look at Kenshin; his red hair was free from the pony hair and was hanging on his shoulder. Kaoru blushed when she noticed his exposed chest; it was tanned and was very muscular. She shook her thought away and she splashed water at Kenshin.

"Hey what was that for?" Kenshin asked as he splashed Kaoru back

"That was for throwing me in the lake" she answered as they engaged in a water splashing battle.

After their wet battle, both Kenshin and Kaoru swam back to shore.

"That was fun…..especially since I won" said Kaoru while squeezing her hair dry.

"Really? Because I thought I won that battle" Kenshin argued.

"Whatever Kenshin" she said

"I'm going to check on the horses miss Kaoru" Kenshin said as he walked towards the horses.

Meanwhile, an evil plan was hatching in Kaoru's head.

"_It's the perfect plan to get back at Kenshin"_ Kaoru thought while smirking

She saw Kenshin coming towards her, she quickly wiped that smirk off her face and put on a sad face hoping Kenshin fall for her trick and ask her what's bothering her.

"Miss Kaoru, is something wrong?" Kenshin asked as he noticed her sad face.

"_He's so predictable…….hehehe I'm going to have fun with this"_ thought Kaoru

"Miss Kaoru did I do anything to upset you?" Kenshin asked again

"no Kenshin it's just that…….well my bracelet fell near the water edge and I don't want to get wet again…..so if you wont mind I'll be grateful to you if you…." She said while twirling a stand of her hair around her index finger.

"Of course miss Kaoru" Kenshin said _"anything for you"_ he added in his mind as he walked toward the lake's edge

"I don't see anything miss Kaoru" he said

"Maybe if you take a closer look you may find it" she said

"Good idea" Kenshin said before beading down toward the water.

"_Here is my chance"_ thought Kaoru as she tiptoed behind Kenshin and pushed him straight in to the water.

"Oro" was all Kenshin said before he fell straight into the water.

**Splash**

"What the hell" yelled Kenshin as he resurfaced only to find Kaoru laughing hard

"You…….you…….should …..Have….seen the look on your face" she said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Revenge is sweet Kenshin" said Kaoru

"I guess I deserve that, however……" Kenshin started

"However?" said Kaoru as she arched an eyebrow

Suddenly without warning Kenshin jumped up, grabbed Kaoru around her waist and hurled her in the lake

"KENSHIN" Kaoru yelled as she was dragged in the water.

When she resurfaced, Kaoru saw Kenshin chuckling at her.

"I guess we are even now" he said

"Kenshin you baka, you dropped me in the lake twice and I only pushed you once, so no we are not even" she argued

"Okay okay I owe you one then" he said

Kenshin suddenly realized that he still had his arms around Kaoru's waist while her hands were against his chest, the water had made her kimono cling to her body like a second skin showing her curves and her face was extremely close to his.

"_God she's beautiful I can't take it anymore"_ he thought before slowly lowering his head towards her until his lips descended on hers.

Kaoru's body froze when she felt Kenshin's lips on hers, her eyes widened but soon fluttered closed as her body began to relax, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Kenshin's neck while her fingers buried themselves in his hair and started to respond to the kiss.

"_I can't believe it…..I'm actually kissing Kenshin…..god his lips feel so good…..even better than the one we shared in the market"_ thought Kaoru as Kenshin decided to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue in her mouth where they engaged in a tongue battle.

Kenshin was too busy enjoying the feel of Kaoru's lips on his, that he almost forgot his mission. Then he realized that if Kaoru knew that he was going to kill her father, she would be devastated

"_Hell what I am doing? I am not suppose to be doing this,…….but god she tastes so good…….no I have to stop this so the both the sakes of Kaoru and mine" _Kenshin thought as he broke the kiss.

Kenshin opened his eyes to at Kaoru, it didn't surprise him to see her blushing but what did surprise him is the fact that she was looking at him straight in the eye, smiling.

"_Why is she smiling? I heard that girls usually slap guys who are too forward with them, but she didn't slap me she smiling at me……did she like it? I am so confused"_ Kenshin thought

"Kenshin" her voice interrupted his thoughts

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru…..I don't know what came over me" he apologized

"It's…….it's okay" she said looking away while trying to hide the disappointment in her voice

"We better get home Miss Kaoru, it's getting late" he said as he let go of her waist and grabbed her wrist.

"Alright" she whispered as she let herself get dragged put of the water and they made their way towards the horses.

As they walked, a cold breeze was blowing, Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself, her wet clothes were making her feel even more cold, she felt something fall on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Kenshin's pink gi was placed on her shoulders and Kenshin was left with his chest exposed.

"Kenshin, I cant take your gi, you'll get cold" she protested as she began to remove the gi off her shoulder to give it back to him but she stopped when Kenshin grabbed the sides of the gi and wrapped around Kaoru even more.

"I'm fine Miss Kaoru, I don't want you to catch a cold…..besides you need it more than I do" he said

"Thank you Kenshin" Kaoru said giving him one of her breathtaking smiles.

"Your welcome Miss Kaoru" he said before continuing onto the path.

They finally reached the spot where they left there horses only to find the most unusual site. both Kenshin an Kaoru's horses were standing opposite to each other while rubbing their faces against each other (A/N: noses or faces I don't know what exactly is it, but the two horses are kissing)

"Awww that's so cute" said Kaoru

Kenshin simply chucked then helped Kaoru on her horse before getting on his own and they rode off towards the mansion

Antica: so Battousai, you got to kiss Kaoru are you satisfied now?

Battousai (daydreaming): hmmm….Kaoru

Kaoru (waving a hand in front of Kenshin's face): hey Kenshin…..snap out of it

Battousai (still daydreaming): she kissed me…….she loves me

Antica: sigh well we lost him, so Kaoru tell me what did you think of the kiss?  
Kaoru (blushing): I…..I…..like it

Antica: maybe if you give Battousai another kiss, he'll snap out of gaga land.

Kaoru: okay I'll try

Kaoru leans towards Kenshin and gives him a peck on the lips.

Kenshin (blushes): Oro? Miss Kaoru?

Antica: he's back, please read and review until then bye

Responses:

**Patience Halliwell**I feel sorry for Kaoru too, don't worry her wound is like having a paper cut but on the neck, Kenshin however wasn't so lucky when he cut his hand. Thanks for the review here is the review you wanted

**oro kenshin****** I'm glad you liked it

**kanai: **thanks for reviewing and thanks for telling me the correct spelling of bastard, Microsoft word wasn't spelling it correctly for me

**raven of balck magic:** I like Battousai too, don't worry I wont be too hard on him, lol your teacher sounds really boring no wonder you fall asleep in class. And about high school I defiantly suffered more in high school than in middle school I barely made it but if you try hard you will make so don't worry you'll be fine.

**Ifylapeach: **thanks foe reviewing, and don't worry I think I'll make the ambassador die in chapter 10 I think still not sure but his death is defiantly near, thanks for the review

**CuteandPetite :** thanks for reviewing your so sweet

**Stellar: **thanks for the sweet review I'm glad you enjoyed the story blush****

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity****** thanks for the review its okay that you didn't review earlier what's important is that you were sweet enough to review and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Great marks I wish you luck in raising those b+s to an a, I'm good in English and biology but I'm horrible in history and math lol wow you know Spanish I always wanted to learn. Thanks again for the review sorry I couldn't update sooner.

**Sayomi-sama******thanks for the review; I'm glad you like how I made Kenshin's and Kaoru's relationship progress, slow and romantic

Moon-Dragon 1288: thanks for the review, here's the update you wanted

**Antica: Thanks for to all of my reviewers please review and I will update sooner than this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9 Revealed Past And Feelings

Antica: hi guys I'm back

Battousai: call the newspaper Kaoru, Antica updated fast

Antica: I didn't want to disappoint my readers

Battousai: ya ya whatever

Antica: really it's true I have a break now so I have time to update

Kaoru: that is good to hear Antica

Antica: ok this chapter I will reveal another thing from Kaoru's past

Kaoru: my past? Why what happened in my past?

Antica: just read and you will find out

Chapter 9 revealed past and feelings

Later that night Kaoru watched her reflection as she brushed her hair and laid down on her futon. She tried to sleep but her thoughts were on Kenshin.

"_That kiss felt so…..so…..right? What are theses feelings I'm experiencing? Is this the feeling you get when you're in love? How it happens so fast?"_ she tried not to think about Kenshin, but it is not use, she has fallen in love with her body guard.

"_He is so mysterious; I wonder how he got his scar? I wish I could ask him except every time I ask him about his past it brings back sad memories for him….I hate to see him suffer I want to help him, I……..I love him"_ she continued on thinking about him.

When she turned towards her door, she saw three black figures in front of her, her eyes got wider as she screamed but one of the figures grabbed her mouth cutting her scream, and pinned her to the wall, the other figure had a knife under her throat while the third had some rope in his hands and started to tie her wrists together.

"_I knew this will happen one day……..I knew the he will be back, I tried to ignore it but he still came back……oh Kenshin please save me"_ thought Kaoru as she closed her eyes and tears ran from her eyes.

Meanwhile Kenshin was lying in his futon, thinking of what happened earlier today.

"Why did I kiss Kaoru today? I never kissed anyone before, but with Kaoru it felt so……right, but what possessed me to kiss her?" said Kenshin to himself as he fingered the ribbon around his palm.

"_You know why you kiss her? You are obviously attracted to her" _a small voice in his head said.

"She is beautiful" he whispered as bought the ribbon close to his nose, closing his eyes he inhaled her jasmine scent in the ribbon. The awkward feeling came back to him.

"Tomoe, I remember when you explained this feeling to me long ago" he said as he closed his eyes and remembered something from his past

**Flashback:**

"Tomoe what is love?" asked a 12 year old Kenshin

"Ohh Kenshin, love is a feeling you have for someone special…..love is what brings two people together" Tomoe explained.

"Have you ever been in love sis?" Kenshin asked

"No I haven't"

"Why not?"

"I haven't found the right man yet"

"How do you that you are in love?"

"well…….you feel it when there is someone very close to you…..when that someone makes you feel happy and well….fuzzy inside. You feel love when you think that you life would be empty without them……that you will risk your own life just so they would be happy…….and that you want to spend the rest of your days with" Tomoe explained.

"It sounds too girly I don't think I want to fall in love when it runs you into a sissy" Kenshin joked.

"Someday Kenshin you will find someone to love and make you happy so be prepared to be a sissy" joked Tomoe

"SIS"

**End of flashback**

"_Kaoru makes me feel exactly like that, Tomoe was right I…….I did find someone I will fall in love with, and that person is………. Kaoru, I love her she lets everything inside me feel exactly like what Tomoe explained, she makes my life complete"_ Kenshin thought as he wiped a tear that escaped his eye

"_Tomoe was right I did turn into a sissy"_ he chucked at the memory but then it hit him. Her father.

"_what I feel for Kaoru is real, I do love her and I don't want to hurt her……but I have to avenge Tomoe…….her life was taken from her unfairly by him and he treats Kaoru no better than he treats a dog ……I have to kill him for Tomoe and Kaoru, but will she hate me if I kill him?…..after all he is her father……I couldn't bare the thought of my life without Kaoru or the fact that she hates me……but I can't force her to love me…..I'll kill her father and if she wont love me for me…then…..I have to let her go…..no matter how painful I will be"_ Kenshin's thought were interpreted when he heard a scream, Kaoru's scream

"_Kaoru"_

Kenshin jumped to his feet and ran towards her room with his sword already out of his sheath, when he reached there he forcefully slid the door open almost tearing it from its place. He saw the figures holding on to Kaoru, his anger has risen as he saw tears coming out of her eyes, and his eyes turned amber.

He jumped and used his god like speed he managed to kill two of them, and was heading toward the third but stopped when he saw Kaoru fall unconscious against the wall, he turned to her and caught her in his arms while the third figure made his escape.

Kenshin laid Kaoru on her futon and brushed the strands of her hair that fell on her face, then he examined her to check for injuries since she was wearing a sleeveless gi ,he was able to spot a scar on her upper arm, Kenshin's blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting **his **Kaoru

Kaoru eyes began to flutter open her vision was blurry at first and all she could see is a blurry vision of a figure with flaming red hair.

"Kenshin?" she murmured as she blinked

"Miss Kaoru" the figure spoke

Then her vision started to clear up as she continued to blink, when she saw Kenshin looking down at her, she flung her arms around his neck and started to sob, Kenshin eyes soften as placed his arms around her

"Are you okay Miss Kaoru? Did they hurt you?" he asked rubbing his hands on her back trying to comfort her.

"n-n-n-no" Kaoru answered still crying on his chest.

"It's ok now, I'm here".

"Kenshin please don't leave me alone, I'm scared that they might come back".

"I'll never leave you Miss Kaoru" he said looking into her eyes and wiping the tears off her cheek "but tell me why would anyone want to hurt you or your father?"

"_Other than me"_ he added in his mind.

"It's a long story".

"I have time, you can trust me".

"Well…….. about a month before you came I went to the market to buy some things, when this gang leader came up to me and wanted to 'play with me' I immediately refused and ran back home, he tried to stop me but I managed to get away, after he came to my father and asked for my hand in marriage, my father immediately refused him and accused me of having a relation ship with him, then he…….." Kaoru explained.

"What did your father do miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked but he saw that she was hesitating "you can trust me"

"He……..he hit me" she whispered.

Kenshin's anger was to its extreme, someone hurt his Kaoru, no one had the right to hurt her, and even her father didn't have the right to hurt her

"Is this how you got your scar?" he asked as he brushed his finger tips on her scar

"Yes" she answered as shivers ran through he spin when Kenshin touched her scar

"What happened next? I mean with that man, how did he react when your father refused him?"

"It was true my father did refuse him but I also didn't want to marry someone I didn't love. He got mad and said that my father and I will pay for rejecting him and that if he can't have me no one can"

"He won't be able to do anything to you, not while I'm here to protect you".

"Thank you Kenshin" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Kenshin too wrapped his arms around her giving her a tight embrace.

"Kenshin may I ask you something?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course" he answered.

She back away from the embrace and put her hand on his scar.

"How did you get this scar?"

"Oro" Kenshin looked at her surprisingly as his eyes widened, he didn't expect that Kaoru would ask him that.

"_What am I going to do? What am I going to tell her? Definitely not the truth"_ thought Kenshin.

"Kenshin" she asked while staring into his eyes.

"It's nothing Miss Kaoru, don't worry about me"

"You said I can trust you, why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust Kaoru"

"Then why can't you tell me? I told you about my scar" whispered Kaoru.

"_Okay Kenshin come on think, tell her anything"_ Kenshin told himself, he hated lying to Kaoru but he had no choice

"I had a fight with a couple of boys when I was little. One of them cut my cheek and I've had it ever since". Said Kenshin

"oh" was all that Kaoru said

A short silence spread the room as Kenshin stood up and walked toward the door

"You should get some sleep miss Kaoru; if you need anything just call me".

"Okay good night Kenshin".

"Good night Miss Kaoru" he said

"Good night Kenshin" she said

"_Sweet dream angel"_ he thought

Kenshin slid the door close then turned to stare at the ambassador's door.

"_Soon very soon Tomoe the bastard who sent you to your grave will go to hell…..and on the exact same day that he killed you"_ Kenshin thought as he entered his room

Tomorrow night, on the night that she died she will be avenged

Antica: I had a lot of reviews asking me when am I going to let Kaoru father die

Battousai: come to think about it when am I going to kill that heartless bastard?

Antica: defiantly in the next chapter, the ambassador will die

Battousai: finally some action

Antica: ya well readers if you want to read how Kenshin is going to kill Kaoru dad then please review

RESPONSES:

**Patience Halliwell** I did say that he father is going to die and he will in the next chapter I promise you that I would never let him live, not after all that he did to Kaoru, thanks for the review.

**Stellar:** I'm glad you think so

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity**: thanks for the review, I know how your feeling when your stressed out, I am feeling that in college, I like Spanish too although I cant speak it but I would like to learn, thanks for describing yourself I like to get to know my readers thanks again for the review and Merry Christmas to you too.

**oro kenshin** I' m glad you liked it, as I said above Kaoru's dad is going to die in the next chapter

**CuteandPetite :** thanks for the review I really appreciate it

**Green Animelover**: I like that part too it thought it would be cute to include it

**ANTICA: LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10 Finally Avenged

Antica: hey guys I'm back, thanks to all who reviewed.

Battousai: so what is this chapter about?

Antica: it's the chapter the readers have been waiting so long for read, it is when the ambassador finally dies

Battousai: finally I thought we'd never get to this part

Kaoru: do you really have to let my father die Antica?

Antica: of course he's a jackass

Kaoru: hey

Battousai: break it up you two I wanna read how the ambassador dies.

Antica: now without any delay I present chapter 10

Chapter 10 finally avenged

The following night Kenshin got out of bed and grabbed his sword, tonight was the night that he is going to kill the ambassador and let his sister soul rest in peace. However when he slid open his door he didn't walk directly towards his victims room.

"_today is Tomoe death anniversary and I have to do what I must……I know that Kaoru will hate me to it……but I have to do it……yes I love Kaoru but I don't know if she feels the same about me and I do know she will hate me for what I am about to do…..but I have to see her……one last time"_ thought Kenshin as he made his way towards Kaoru's room

He slid open her door and sat on the edge of her futon. He watched her as the moonlight hit her features making her even more beautiful than she already is, he brush her bangs from her face and caressed her cheek, which made her stir in her sleep, Kenshin withdrew his hand afraid of waking her but it was too late Kaoru eyes began to flutter open

"Kenshin" she whispered his name while blinking a few times

"Kenshin, what are you doing here?" she asked sitting up.

"I wanted to make sure that you're okay. I'm sorry I woke you up" he answered.

"It's okay Kenshin you don't have to worry about me all the time; I am a big girl you know"

"I can't help it Miss Kaoru after what happened yesterday I guess that I am a little worried that they would come back" he whispered

Her reaction to his answer was nothing like he expected, he found himself being embraced by Kaoru, his eyes widened at that.

"Kenshin thank you…..for caring" she whispered.

"Your welcome" said Kenshin as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru returning her embrace

"Kenshin…..you are the first and only person who cares about what happens me, and I want to thank you again, I know you wouldn't hurt me and I trust you with my life"

Those words made his heart ach, it was bad enough that he had to kill her father and now those words made him feel guiltier about it

"Thank you Miss Kaoru…..that means a lot to me" he said pulling away from the embrace

Kaoru could only smile at Kenshin.

"I better go" Kenshin said

"Okay….good night Kenshin"

"Good night Kaoru" he said as he left the room.

Flashbacks ran through Kenshin's head as he walked towards the ambassador's room, those flash backs filled his body filled with hatred, and that hatred has turned his eyes into amber

He entered the room and walked towards the ambassador's futon. Kenshin unsheathed his sword as the ambassador woke up and quickly got up his feet.

"Kenshin what are you doing?"

"Putting an end to your cowardly life"

"What? Why?"

"Exactly six years ago today….you were riding in the market place where some rebels came and were trying to shot you, you were too much of a coward to face death that you grabbed an innocent women from the crowd and sent her to her grave before running into a carriage like a weakling….do you remember that day?" asked Kenshin in an angry tone.

"Yes I do. But why do you want to kill me? Are you one of the rebels?"

"Worse. I am her brother, you deliberately set my sister to her death because you were too scared of losing yours, but today you will die in my hands" answered Kenshin

The ambassador eyes filled with fear, he could see his sword from the corner of his eye against the wall, he ran to grab it but Kenshin used his godlike speed to get to the sword first and threw it on the other side of the room.

"Don't think you can escape…..you will die tonight….. And there is nothing you can do or say that will let make me reconsider killing you" stated Kenshin as leaped forward to stab the ambassador but the ambassador managed to dodged the attack.

"Wait Kenshin…….I can make you an offer I know you wont refuse" the ambassador said

"There is nothing you can offer me for the exchange of letting my sister's soul rest in peace"

"I can offer you Kaoru" the ambassador said

"What?" Kenshin said, he has to admit he was rather surprised of what the ambassador just said

"_What does he mean offer me Kaoru? I hope he isn't thinking what I think he is thinking…for his sake"_ thought Kenshin as he waited for an answer

"you heard me, I can give you Kaoru…..as you clearly can see she is beautiful and she is full of passion….you can take her in exchange of letting me live….she will make you a very happy man I guarantee you that"

"_That bloody bastard, that's it, he has done it now" _If Kenshin's anger had limits, it has gone beyond that point.

"you sick bastard……you simply offer me your daughter for your life……I have seen the way you treat her and that is also the reason I want to kill you….she doesn't deserved to be treated like that from anyone" said Kenshin as he ran towards the ambassador.

"Wait….ken-" the ambassador sentence was cut off by Kenshin's sword being trusted in his chest

"This is what you deserve you bastard" said Kenshin as he removed his sword from the ambassador's body.

Falling dead on the ground the ambassador's blood filled the room. Kenshin was about to leave when he heard light footsteps coming towards the room

"_It's probably a guard coming to see what the noise is about" _Kenshin thought as he hid into the shadows

He waited until he saw the door opened, he heard a familiar gasped. His eyes widened when he saw who just came in, the gasp belonged to the same person whose two teary blue eyes were staring at her father. Her hands on her mouth as she just stood there for a moment before running to her father's body and crying on his chest.

Kenshin body stepped out of the shadows, but kept his face in the shadow so that it is not revealed; Kaoru looked up to see her father murderer.

"You'll pay for this" she said as she stood up, wiped her eyes and took a small knife from her pocket

She then ran directly at him aiming the knife at his chest but just before she could strike, Kenshin stepped into the moonlight revealing his face for Kaoru see.

Kaoru eyes widened when she saw Kenshin stepping out of the shadows revealing his amber eyes and blood stained sword

"_No…..no…..no it can't be…..not Kenshin….no he couldn't have…he wouldn't have"_ she thought as she backed away, the knife fell from her hand, and she couldn't believe that the man she loves had just killed her father.

"K…K…Kenshin" said Kaoru.

Kenshin didn't speak or move. He just stood there looking at Kaoru's terrified face which looked more pale than usual. Kaoru then fainted but Kenshin grabbed her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Antica: I'll think I'll stop here for now

Battousai: WHAT? WHY DID YOU STOP?

Antica: jezz Battousai, Kaoru can you calm him down

Kaoru looking depressed

Antica: Kaoru? You okay?

Kenshin: kaoru-dono I'm sorry

Kaoru: I don't blame you Kenshin, I BLAME ANTICA

Antica: what?

Kenshin: it's true you were the one who made me to it

Kaoru (pulling out her bokken): let's get her

Antica (running away): HELP ME

Battousai: nobody can save you now

Antica: come on guys IT'S MY BIRTHDAY you can't kill me today

Kaoru: yes we can

Antica: please readers save me please review it's my birthday I can't die on my birthday.


	11. Chapter 11 Why Did You Do It?

**Antica: WAAAAAAAH………I don't own Rurouni Kenshin **

**Before I begin this chapter I want to thank ****Patience Halliwell**** for telling me that they might delete my story if I response to the reviews in the story….so thanks I would die if they would delete this story……..so I'm going to response to the reader by the links given.**

Antica: hey guys I'm back thanks for all who reviewed…you made my birthday even better with your reviews.

Kenshin: happy birthday antica-dono

Antica: thanks Kenshin

Battousai: now that your birthday is over….I guess there is no reason not to kill you for what you did in the pervious chapter

Antica: what you still what to kill me?

Kaoru: of course, come on Kenshin

Battousai: with pleasure

Antica (avoiding Battousai's sword and Kaoru's bokken): wait chapter 11 gets better….I promise you won't regret reading it

Kaoru: let's give her a chance Kenshin

Battousai: okay we will read it and I didn't like it then you know what I can do

Antica: thanks you Kaoru……here's chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11 why did you do it?

"_Shit shit shit shit shit"_ cursed Kenshin as he looked at his beloved

"_damn it…….she saw me……she knows now that I killed her father……she would find out eventually….but not like this…….I can't leave her like this now…….but I afraid of what her reaction would be like if I take her with me……no she needs to know why I did it…..I thought I can leave her when I finish off her father but now I can't leave her…..I love her too damn much"_ he thought

Carefully carrying her in his arms he walked toward the stables. When he entered it he lay Kaoru on a pile of hay while he saddled his horse, he was about to pick Kaoru up when he heard Kaoru's horse starting to complain.

"Don't worry….. I won't hurt her" he said walking towards Kaoru's horse.

"You don't want her to leave with me and be left alone do you?"

The horse roughly shook her head.

"Alright I'll take you with me" he said while grabbing the horse reins and tying it to the reins to his own horse.

He then picked Kaoru up in a bridle style then placed her in front of him in the saddle and let her head rest against his chest while he wrapped one arm around her waist and held on his horse's rein with the other as they galloped off into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile unknowns to Kenshin, on the other side of the forest, two figures were devising a plot

"Sir the ambassador is dead…that new body guard killed him" said one of the figures

"Finally…..what about, his daughter Kaoru?" the other asked.

"The body guard took her with him"

"Damn it……..follow them tell me everything that happens between them……if you loss them it will be your head"

"Y…yes sir"

* * *

Kenshin has been riding thought the forest for almost an hour until he stopped at a familiar house; he got off he horse with Kaoru still unconscious from the shock. He carried her inside and laid her on a futon then went back outside and let the horses in the sables.

Before he returned to Kaoru he went inside another room, dust completely covered it and the moths have eaten their way through the futon and the curtains, he made his way towards the table next to the bed where a picture of a young woman was placed.

"Tomoe I'm home" he said.

Several hours later Kaoru's eyes slowly began to open, she opened her eyes, trying to remember what happened.

"_Where am I? what happened" _she thought before she gasped and shot up form the futon _" I remember now…….I found my father dead in his room…..and….and Kenshin was there too….his sword was covered in my father's blood, I must have fainted after that I….I cant believe Kenshin would do that and why?……. where am I now? And where is Kenshin" _she thought as her eyes began to fill with tears

She looked around the room, it was simple room it had plain white walls, a window and a desk with a chair.

She continued to scan the room until she saw Kenshin sitting on a chair in the corner of the room with his head down but raised it and looked at Kaoru, she tried to read his face but found no emotions, she started to feel scared when she saw him get up and start to walk towards her.

"_Why doesn't she say anything? Does she hate me now? I wouldn't blame her if she did"_ he thought

"_What is he going to do to me now? Why did he bring me here?"_ Kaoru thought as she stood up and slowly began to back away.

"Kaoru" he whispered dropping the "Miss" from her name

Kaoru didn't answer him; she just kept backing away until her back was against the wall, looking at Kenshin, with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay Kaoru, don't be scared, I won't hurt you" he said reaching out to touch her face.

"Don't……don't touch me" she said as she turned her head not letting him touch her.

Kenshin pulled his hand away from Kaoru and continued to look at her.

"If you are planning to kill me, then do it quick" she said not looking at Kenshin.

"_She thinks that I am going to kill her...I'll kill myself if she is even hurt let alone killed"_ he thought

"Kaoru I'm not planning to kill you….I would never hurt you" he said.

"You're not?" asked Kaoru, she was a little surprised at his answer

Kenshin stood in his place with barely enough room between him and Kaoru. He simply shook his head.

"Why did you do it Kenshin?" Kaoru continued to ask while staring in his eyes. "Did I do anything to you that upset you so you can punish me like this?"

"Kaoru, you didn't do anything" Kenshin whispered "but I ….I can't tell you why I did what I did"

"Kenshin I have the right to know why you killed my father" she snapped at him

"I know you have the right to know…..but I still can't tell you" Kenshin argued

"Fine" Kaoru said as she stormed out of house and started walking through the forest.

"Kaoru wait" Kenshin said running after her

Kaoru didn't answer him instead she just kept running towards the forest until a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks

"Let go of me Kenshin" Kaoru demanded not turning around to face him. She tried to struggle out of Kenshin's grip but all her efforts were pointless.

"No I won't let you go" he said firmly.

"You already killed my father, what else do you want? There is obviously no point of me staying with you if I can't even know why you killed him" She asked turning around to face him

Kenshin saw many emotions in her eyes sadness, hurt, pain and betrayal.

"_I can't take it anymore…..I can't see her hurting like this"_ he thought.

Kaoru was still trying to get her hand free from Kenshin's grip but gave up and sank to the ground with her head down

"What do you want Kenshin?" she asked again as tears began to fall down her cheeks and land on the ground.

"I want you Kaoru" he answered making her gasped.

"W...w…what?" she said still staring at the ground.

"_It's now or never"_ he thought

"I love you Kaoru….I loved you for a long time…..I began to love you from the first day that I saw you but I never realized my feelings except for a few days ago" he did it he finally told her how he felt.

"_He loves me? Why am I still sad? I love him and he loves me back…..no he can't really love me…..he is probably saying that to make me feel better"_ she thought

"Kaoru" said Kenshin breaking her from her thoughts

"_What is she thinking? Was it a mistake to tell her how I feel? She obviously doesn't feel the same"_ he thought

"Don't say that, you don't really love me" she said not daring to look at him in the eye

"Yes I do, I would never lie to you about that….please look into my eyes and tell me if they are lying" Kenshin said putting his finger under Kaoru's chin to raise her head until she could look into his eyes.

Kaoru stared into Kenshin's eyes, studying them. She found sadness, pain and…..love in them

"No they aren't lying, you are telling the truth" Kaoru realized, as she clutched on Kenshin's gi and started to cry on his chest

"Kaoru please stop crying" Kenshin said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on her neck.

"Do you really love me?" she asked trying to hold back a sob.

"With all my heart Kaoru" he answered

"Then please Kenshin…… tell me why did you do it" she begged and pulled herself away just enough for him to look at her.

"Okay. I'll tell you but lets go back inside" Kenshin said as he lead her back inside.

In the shadows nearby a strange figure that was hiding, he had seen and heard everything that has gone with Kenshin and Kaoru ran back to tell his master.

Kenshin and Kaoru sat on chairs opposite to each other; they stared at each other for a few long moments.

"I don't know what to tell you Kaoru? I don't know how will you react if you knew the truth?" Kenshin finally spoke.

"Please tell me, I want to know Kenshin" Kaoru snapped.

"Okay, exactly six years, did your father come back from his ride into town looking very scared?" he asked.

Kaoru kept quite trying to remember what happened six years ago, then she remembered her father storming into his room and locking the door, he didn't want to come out but he did eventually when he was hungry.

"Yes I do, why? what happened that day?" she asked.

"He was riding on his horse when a group of rebels started to hire their guns, your father fell from his horse and saw one of the rebels pointing a gun at him, he knew that he was going to die if he didn't act fast…… so he grabbed an innocent women from the crowd and… and" he hesitated.

"What Kenshin what did my father do to the woman?" Kaoru asked she was on her nerves of wanting to know what happened next. Kenshin got up and walked towards the window and stared at the moon

"He used her a shield to protect his body from the shot, and after letting her take the bullet in her chest, he threw her aside and ran into a carriage leaving her dead on the ground" Kenshin paused to wipe a tear from his eye " that women was my sister" he continued turning to look at Kaoru's reaction.

Kaoru's eyes were widened as she tried to take in the information that Kenshin just told her.

"_All of his suffering, all of his pain of losing his sister….my father was responsible for it…..and all because my father was too much of a coward to face death"_ she thought as she waited for Kenshin to continue

"When you asked me about my scar, I lied to you it wasn't from my childhood but I got it from the same man who shot my sister before I killed him….I'm sorry I lied to you but I afraid of your reaction" Kenshin apologized

"Kenshin" she whispered his am but Kenshin cut her sentence off

"killing those rebels wasn't enough, I knew that even thought I killed them my sister's soul was still not at peace……so I wanted to kill your father as well but to do that I had to become your body guard so I challenged all the other warriors until I fought your father and at that moment I could have killed him but I looked in your eyes, something inside of me stopped me from doing it" Kenshin said walking towards Kaoru.

"I didn't realize that your father had such a beautiful, kind and innocent daughter or that I would ever love anyone as much as you" he continued gently rubbing his fingers on her face and wiping her tears.

"Kenshin I -" Kaoru started to say but couldn't continue as Kenshin placed his finger on her mouth.

"Shhhhhh hear me out before you say anything" he said

Kaoru nodded.

"Right now you're what's important to me, but I can't force you to love me after what I did……I was selfish to take away your only family and then take you away from your home" he stood up and drew his sword.

"_What is he doing? Is he going to kill me?" _she thought were again interrupted when Kenshin handed her his sword, she looked at him in confusion.

"_What does he want to do? Why did he give me his sword? What is he thinking"_ so many questions wandered he mind as she stood there waiting for Kenshin to explain.

"_My mission is done….. And I don't want to live if she is going to hate me….this is the only way we both will be happy"_ he thought as he backed away a little

"You probably hate me for killing your father, and I can't live with my self if you hate me so I'm going to let you take revenge for your father" he said raising his arms from his sides.

"What?" Kaoru yelled in surprise.

"_He…he does really love me that much? He would rather give up his life just to make me happy and have revenge on my father"_ she thought while staring at the sword in her hands

"What are you waiting for? Do it…kill me, take revenge on your father" he said "I even make it easy for you" he continued as he took off his gi.

"There now you know there is nothing blocking your way…..do it" he said

Kaoru still didn't move she just stood there staring at Kenshin and thinking of what he is doing.

"_What is she waiting for? She can kill me right now, why doesn't she kill me?"_ he thought

"Do it" he demanded.

"_I can revenge my father right now….but why can't I do it? Do I still love Kenshin? Yes I love him……oh kami…..I still love him"_ Kaoru thought

"Kaoru, do it" commanded Kenshin

Kaoru threw the sword away, and with her eyes watering she ran towards Kenshin wrapping her arms around him and started crying on his naked chest, it was warm and Kaoru could feel his heart beating. Kenshin just stood there, surprised of Kaoru's reaction.

"I can't kill you Kenshin, and I won't. I love you too…..I love you very much" Kaoru said still crying on his chest.

"_She…..she loves me…..I can't believe it ……she loves me"_ he thought

Kenshin threw his arms around Kaoru giving her a tight embrace, bringing her closer to him.

"Kaoru, I'm unworthy of your love, I don't deserve you after what I done" he said pulling away from the embrace.

"Don't say that Kenshin, I love you and I will always love you, only you, for the rest of my life" Kaoru said smiling.

"But what about your father Kaoru, don't you want to have revenge on me?" he asked

Kaoru shook her head and said.

"no Kenshin I don't I was upset on what you did……and I know what my father used to think of me and why he hired you…..yes I know very thing…..I was upset because even after he treated me badly he was still my father"

Kenshin was taken back by what Kaoru just said.

"_She knew everything? Maybe she isn't as innocent as I thought"_ he thought slightly amused then as he opened his mouth to say something he found Kaoru finger on his lips silencing him.

"I'm not finished….Kenshin I may have loved my father, but…..I love you more, you are the first person who treated me with respect and love and I love you for that….and I don't blame you for killing my father…..not anymore"

Kenshin was relived that she had forgiven him so quickly and that she loves him back. He leaned towards her, their faces were inches from each other.

"Thank you" Kenshin whispered before he bought his lips on hers, it was a chant kiss as first but he began to deepen it into a long and passionate kiss, which Kaoru returned with no hesitation. Kenshin tightened his hold one Kaoru bringing her closer to him as both of them poured all their emotions in that kiss…….they have both found love.

Kenshin didn't want this moment to end, the women he loved with all his heart loved him back, even after he killed her father, he felt his lungs burn in desire for oxygen, he broke the kiss and gazed on his beloved face.

"Are you going to stay with me? Do you think you would be happy here?" he asked which resulted in him being smacked in the head.

"Oro…..Kaoru what was that for?"

"That's a stupid question Kenshin….of course I want to stay with you and I don't think, I know that I'll be happy with you…… ……..baka, I love you and I always want to be with you…..but……"

"What is it?"

"Where will I stay…I mean obviously not in your room"

"Don't worry…..you can stay in Tomoe's room……although, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you" he whispered huskily in her ear

"Mou Kenshin…..are you sure I can stay in her room….. I don't want to be a burden"

"Koishii"

Kaoru's heart fluttered when she heard him calling her that

"You are not a burden on me…..not now not ever…..I love you and I will do anything for you and to stay by your side" he said before capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you too" she whispered breaking the kiss

He pulled away and started to walk out the room

"Where are you going?" she said confused

"Tomoe's room hasn't been used in six years so it needs to be cleaned up" he said

"I'll help you" she said as she followed him out the room

"You don't have to"

"I want to" she insisted "I mean I am the one who will stay in it so it's only fair that I help you clean it"

"Alright koishii" he chuckled before holding her hand and leading her towards her new room

* * *

Antica: so do you still want to kill me now?

Kaoru (jumps and hugs Antica): ohhh Antica-san I love this chapter….Kenshin finally admitted that he loves me

Antica: well I was going to make him do that sooner or later so I figured why not sooner

Kaoru: Kenshin why don't you say anything

Kenshin (blushing): aa…..kaoru-dono….I…..I mean…..Sessha is not worthy….aaa

Kaoru (hits him with bokken): Kenshin don't you dare say that your not worthy, didn't you read what I told you in the story.

Kenshin: ORO

Antica: ya and drop the –dono already

Kenshin: ORO…..I'll try

Kaoru: good

Antica: well I'll try to update the next chapter soon in the meantime a good review will help pass the time

**Antica **


	12. Chapter 12 settling in

sob I don't own Rurouni Kenshin sob

Antica: hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating soon, thank you so much for all who reviewed

Battousai: ya ya what's your reason this time?

Antica: it's not my fault Kenshin….the computer's sofware crashed and I couldn't get my dad to get it fixed until today.

Battousai: really?

Antica: really. Do you think I'll leave my reader and reviewers waiting for so long it I don't have a reason for it?

Kenshin: we understand antica-dono

**Antica: thank you…..now I lot of the reviews told me that Kaoru forgave Kenshin a little too soon, I want to explain me reasons for letting her forgive him so soon:**

**-First of all Kaoru knew how much her father hated her and what did her do to her mother, so she doesn't exactly love her father, she just respected him.**

**- she forgave him so quickly is because Kenshin asked her to kill him, so she had to choose whether to kill her true love or to forgive him, and as I said she just respected her father, so I couldn't just let her kill the only person who loved her.**

Kaoru: that sounds like reasonable reasons for me to forgive him.

Antica: well I hope my readers understand why I let you forgive Kenshin so quickly……anyway here is chapter 12

* * *

Chapter 12 settling in

"We defiantly have a lot of work to do" was the first thing Kaoru said when she laid her eyes on her new room

"Then we better get started, I'll go get you another futon from the storage….feel free to look around" said Kenshin before he turned and started to walk away

Kaoru watched him walk in another room across the hall before she picked up her kimono to avoid it getting dirty from the dusty ground, she made her way towards the middle of the room, and then she began to scan the contents of the room, the futon and the curtains were half eaten by moths and dust completely covered every inch of the room.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open; she turned around to see Kenshin carrying a futon along with some cleaning supplies.

"So where do we start?"

"I think we should start with the clearing all the dust"

"Alright, you take the old futon out while I start with the floor" she said walking towards him and taking the broom.

"Okay" he said as he picked up the torn futon and placed it outside the room while Kaoru started to sweep the floor.

After placing the new futon in place Kenshin took a bucket and a piece of rag and started to clean the windows, he glanced over his shoulder to see that Kaoru has already finished sweeping with the floor and began to clean the dust off the walls and closet.

"_Thank you kami for letting me meet such a wonderful women……..and thank you Kaoru for forgiving me for what I have done"_ he smiled to himself before returning to cleaning the windows.

Meanwhile Kaoru was almost done with the walls when she saw something on top of the small table across the room, she made her way towards it until she could see that it was a picture of a young women.

"_This woman is so beautiful…….is this…."_ Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when she felt two familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Kenshin" she whispered.

"Mmmm" was all he said as he started to nuzzle her neck.

"Is this your sister?" she asked.

"Hai" he answered

"I'm so sorry" she apologized as tears began to form in her eyes.

When Kaoru said that Kenshin looked up to see her sad expression, he turned her around so she could look at him in the eye.

"Why are you apologizing koishii?" he asked as he began to wipe her tears.

"I feel that I have to apologize for what my father did to your sister" she explained.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't apologize to me…..my sister soul is now at peace and I'm happy for that…..and I'm also happy that you allowed this unworthy one to love you"

"Kenshin you have always been worthy of me…..don't you dare say that you are not" she said as she buried her face in his chest

"Thank you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed that way for a while before they broke apart and returned to cleaning the room

* * *

"Finally we're done" said Kaoru after a few hours of cleaning, sweeping, and wiping the room was finally clean.

"Yeah the room is clean although I can't say the same for us" Kenshin said while looking at their dusty bodies "I'll prepare a bath for you Kaoru"

"Thank you Kenshin" she said

"You're going to need these" Kenshin said as he went towards the closet and pulled out a bathrobe and new kimono "I think you're about the same size as Tomoe, so these will have to do"

"Tomoe?" she asked

"Oh Tomoe was my sister's name" he explained as her handed her the clothes

"But….these were her clothes…I wouldn't feel right wearing them" he protested while trying to give the clothes back but Kenshin shook his head.

"You have to wear something koishii……besides these will just be lying in the closet if no one wears them…..they would go to waste"

"Thank you Kenshin"

"I'll go heat up your bath" he said before heading towards the bath house

"Okay"

Kenshin gave her one of his breathtaking smiles before turning towards the bathhouse.

"The bath is ready Kaoru" he said after a little while.

"Thank you Kenshin I won't be long" she said before disappearing into the bathhouse.

Kenshin started at the door for a few moments before going back to Tomoe's old room and began to search the drawers and the closet.

"_Where is it? I'm sure Tomoe put it somewhere in here"_ thought Kenshin

After searching all the drawers and the closet Kenshin still couldn't find what was he looking for

"_Damn where the hell is that thing?"_ he thought as he scratched the back of his head trying to figure out where Tomoe hid that thing.

Suddenly he finally remembered where his sister used to hide it when he was little, he made his way towards one corner of the room, bent down and removed the floor board only to find the object he was looking for, he reached out and removed the dust from it while fingering it in his hand while a storm of flashbacks invaded his mind.

"Kenshin" Kaoru's voice interrupted him from his thoughts

He quickly stuffed the object in his gi before turning around to find Kaoru dressed in a yellow kimono and green obi.

"_Beautiful"_ he thought as he started at her

"Kenshin is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No nothing is wrong……why would you think something was wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know…..you were staring in space when I came in" she said as she placed a hand on his forearm.

"You don't have to worry koishii…..I'm fine just thinking of how beautiful you looked in that kimono" he said making her blush.

"Thank you Kenshin" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, when she pulled back she saw hints of amber in his eyes

"Ahhh…..Kenshin-" she was interpreted when Kenshin crashed his lips on her for a more heated kiss.

Kaoru gasped in Kenshin mouth, giving him the chance to slide his tongue in her mouth and begin a war against hers, while he had his one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other on the nape of her neck, he felt worried when she didn't respond to his kiss at first, but relaxed when he then felt her arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer towards her.

A few moments later Kenshin felt and unfamiliar ki approaching the house, he pulled away and started at the door.

"Kenshin what's wrong?" Kaoru stared at him.

He didn't answer her instead he gently pushed her behind him, and unsheathed his sword.

"Someone is out there, stay behind me" he said looking at her over his shoulder.

She nodded then stared at the door which in a few moments swung open to reveal who was outside.

"_No…..no…..no…He's back……no I can't believe it……no he can't be back"_ she thought as she looked in horror at the man who stepped in the house.

* * *

Antica: I think I'll stop here byeee.

Kaoru: wait Antica….please tell me who is that guy who just came in please

Antica: no way….you have to wait for the next chapter like every one else

Kaoru: Kenshin who do you think it is?

Kenshin: whoever it is kaoru-dono, I'll protect you

Kaoru: aww you're so sweet, wait…..KENSHIN STOP CALLING ME KAORU-DONO

Kenshin: ORO

Antica: please review to find out who the mysterious visitor soon, don't worry I'll update a lot faster that this chapter


	13. Chapter 13 The Past Returns

Chapter 13 The Past Returns

Antica: hi guys I'm back now before I begin this chapter I wanna say that I'm gonna let Enshi into this story

Enishi: hi all

Kenshin: what at you doing here?

Antica: he is here to play the bad guy in this story. So I want to say sorry to all those Enishi fans and Enishi&kaoru fans

Enishi: I don't mind playing the bad guy Antica; I think I'm good at playing that role.

Kaoru: wait isn't Tomoe Enishi's sister in the series

Antica: that's true but in this story Tomoe is Kenshin's sister and Enishi isn't related to Tomoe…..in fact he doesn't even know Tomoe

Kaoru: ah

Antica: now on to the story

* * *

"_Who the hell is this guy? His ki is strong and evil, what could he possibly want? It better be good or I'll kick his ass for interrupting us" _thought Kenshin as he stared at the man who entered the house, he was taller than Kenshin and had spiky white hair and had on a pair of drake glassed.But before he could say anything he heard Kaoru's voice.

"Enishi" she said facing the stranger crossing her arms "what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Kenshin asked as he looked back at Kaoru.

"I am the man who will be her husband" the stranger answered him.

"WHAT" yelled Kenshin getting really pissed off _"what the hell did he just say?"_

"I'm here to ask for Kaoru's hand in marriage, again, after her father rejected me before. But now that he is dead I should have any trouble at all" said Enishi before Kaoru could answer.

"_What the hell? there is no way I'm letting this lunatic anywhere near Kaoru...I already thought I was going to lose her once and I'm not going to lose her again"_ thought Kenshin as he shot Enishi another angry gaze as he fought the urge to slice Enishi in half and waited to see what Kaoru had to say about it

"Listen Enishi, my father may have rejected you, but even if he approved I wasn't going to agree to marry you because I hardly knew you and I still remember how you treated me that day in the market place, I didn't want to marry you then I will not marry you now" Kaoru snapped at Enishi's face.

"_thank kami she doesn't want to marry him, I don't know what I would do if she accepted his proposal…….wait a minute the three figures that attacked Kaoru…….he must have sent them to get her"_ thought Kenshin as he remembered the night were Kaoru was attacked

"So you were the one who sent the three men to go after Kaoru that night?" said Kenshin while staring at Enishi

"Yes that was me" Enishi simply said

"_This guy is really pushing it, he wont get away with trying to hurt MY Kaoru" _thought Kenshin as he looked at Enishi furiously

Kenshin's anger wasn't unnoticed by Kaoru.

"_Enishi is really pushing Kenshin off the limit….I could tell that when Enishi answered him…..it was stupid of him to say that he did send those guys after me…..now Kenshin looks like he is about to explode with anger" _she though as she saw his eyes were beginning to turn amber and his knuckles were beginning to turn white because he was grasping his sword tightly, he looked like a animal ready to pounce on his pray.

"Who is this man?" Enishi demanded interrupting Kaoru from her thoughts as he looked at Kenshin.

"This is Kenshin" Kaoru said as she walked towards Kenshin "the man I love"

"WHAT, you choose him over me?"

"Yes"

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Kenshin doesn't force himself on me"

"But he killed your father….you should hate him, not love him"

"Kenshin did kill my father….but he let me have the chance to take revenge for my father but I choose not to"

Is he the one who killed two of my men?"

"Yes, now leave me alone to live my life with whoever I want"

"No, Kaoru. I will give a choice, either you marry me and be happy, reject me and suffer" threatened Enishi.

"_That's it, I kept quite for too long he really did it this time"_ thought Kenshin as he lifted his sword ready to fight.

"I will not allow you to threaten Kaoru, if you want to get to her you have to get through me" Kenshin said as his eyes have completely changed to its full amber color.

"Fine" Enishi said drawing his sword accepting Kenshin's challenge.

"_Oh no……I can't let Kenshin fight Enishi…..I heard stories on how strong Enishi is….I know that Kenshin is a very strong swordsman but I can't let Kenshin take the risk of being killed" _thought Kaoru

The two warriors were about to go into combat when Kaoru stepped in between them.

"No stop it, both of you, there is no need for a fight" she said.

"But Kaoru" Kenshin said.

"Enishi, you came with a proposal and you have been rejected I will not let you fight Kenshin over something that will never happen, leave and never come back" said Kaoru turning towards Enishi.

Enishi said nothing instead he just stormed out of the house but stopped before mounting his horse to turn towards Kaoru

"You will be mine Kaoru, when that bastard won't be there to protect you I will have you, just you wait" he said as he got on his horse and rode off.

"_He won't get away with that"_ thought Kenshin as he began to follow Enishi

Just as he was about to mount this horse he felt someone grasp the back of his gi preventing him from getting on the animal.

"Kenshin….please don't" whispered Kaoru

"Kaoru" he said turning around only to be embrace by Kaoru

"Kenshin please don't go after him" Kaoru was practically begging.

Kenshin eyes soften as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru pulling her closer to him.

"Alright koishii I won't go….but why don't you want me to go after him after he threaten you?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't want you to fight him Kenshin" she answered.

"_Is she afraid for me?" _he thought

"I would have beaten him"

"Kenshin I know that you wouldn't be able beat him easily, Enishi is a strong swordsmen"

"Stronger than me?" joked Kenshin.

"Of course not, you baka" she said hitting him on his head.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru and kissed her on the cheek laughing.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"_Is she scared for him? Maybe she doesn't want him to get killed…..if she doesn't care for him then why is she protecting him?"_ thought Kenshin.

"Kenshin……Enishi is known for his brutality……he and his gang kill everyone in sight even women and children….I heard Enishi was training to kill without mercy since he was a small child…… and the reason he became the leader of this gang is because people say he is undefeatable……..I …..I don't want to risk losing you in a fight with him……if you die then I'll be alone……I know I sound selfish but I ….I don't want to be alone……I love you so much to let you take that risk"

"………_..she loves me that much…….she is afraid to lose me in battle even if Enishi insults and threatens her, she doesn't want me to throw myself in a battle…….oh Kaoru I love you so damn much" _thought Kenshin as lifted her chin to look at him.

"Kaoru-koishii……what did I do to deserve you?" he asked

Kaoru giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder

"He did say he will be back" Kaoru said.

"Don't worry; I'll be here to protect you no matter what I won't let Enishi have you"

"I know you will" she rubbed her hand on his scar cheek then roughly poked his nose and ran into the house laughing.

"Hey…..get back here" he said as he ran after her

Kaoru slid the door of her room, but before she could go in she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and the next thing she knew it, Kenshin had her in a bridal style spinning her in circles.

"Kenshin put me down" she yelled as she playful hit his shoulder

"I think I like you where you are now…….if I put you down what's in it for me?" he said and Kaoru noticed he had flicks of amber in his violet eyes

"Ummmm…….I'll give you…..a kiss" she said as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

"You can give me a kiss from this position"

"Kenshin" she pouted

"You look so cute when you pout koishii" he said as he set her back to her feet

"Thank you" she said as she took a step back but Kenshin grabbed her arm gently and pulled her towards him.

"Ah, ah Kaoru you said you'd give me a kiss" said Kenshin as an evil grin spread on his face.

Kaoru laughed before leaning over to peck him on the lips, but as she pulled away Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You have to do better than that koishii" he growled before claming her lips with his, silencing any protest that she may have.

Kaoru gasped when she felt Kenshin's lips on hers, but she soon relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a more heated kiss, she moaned as she felt Kenshin tongue enter her mouth and has already started to taste her.

Kenshin slowly moved more into the room, he picked Kaoru put in a bridal style once again and gently laid her down on her futon while he climbed on top of her, not once breaking the kiss, but before he could take the kiss to the to the next level.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

His stomach growled informing the couple that Kenshin was hungry, Kenshin pulled away and cursed under his breath while Kaoru just giggled.

"Well……sounds like someone is hungry" said Kaoru as she pushed Kenshin off her while she sat up

"Ya……I guess my stomach couldn't wait until we were done"

"Okay I'll cook us dinner then" said Kaoru as she stood up and straightened out her kimono.

"You don't have to……I'll do it"

"Kenshin I want to…….you already got the bath ready for me now it's my turn to do something for you……why don't you go feed the horses or something" she argued.

"Alright koishii" he said as he watched her walk towards the kitchen

"_Damn it! Betrayed by my own stomach……why did you have to interrupt us….and just when it was about to get more fun"_ thought Kenshin as he looked down at his stomach, which only growled again.

"_Shut up traitor"_ he thought as he made his way towards the stables.

when he entered the stables, he bent down to grab some hay to feed the horses he did not notice something fall from his gi, he walked up to the two horses and divided the hay in between them, he noticed Kaoru's horse was shaking her head towards the direction of where he got the hay.

"You want more?" asked Kenshin

The horse shook her head.

"Then what is it?" he asked again

The horse shook her head even more towards that direction, Kenshin walked up to it and saw a familiar pouch on the floor.

"_I must have dropped it when I wanted to get some hay for the horses"_ he thought as he bent down and returned it in his gi.

"Thanks I owe you one" he said to the horse before walking out of the stables

As he entered his house, he could smell the freshly cooked fish and rice that was coming from the kitchen.

"Kenshin dinner is ready" he heard Kaoru voice saying.

* * *

Antica: I think I'll end this chapter here.

Battousai (grabbing his sword): prepare to meet your death

Antica (panics): why? What did I do now?

Battousai: you made my stomach interrupt us and you know that I was waiting for this

Kaoru (blushes): antica-chan………was we….going….to do that?

Antica: no no don't worry there are no lemons in this story

Battousai: WHAT? WHY NOT? GIVE ME ONE RAESON WHY YOU WONT WRITE A LEMON?

Antica: I'll give you two, one is because this is a T rated story and the second is that I don't write lemons so sorry for all those who were expecting one.

Battousai: CANT YOU JUST CHANGE THE RATINGS?

Antica: stop yelling Kenshin I was going through a major writers block when I was writing the last 2 chapter so that's why they weren't so good.

Kaoru: oh my a writers block?

Antica: ya but I think I got my thoughts straitened out now so don't worry

Kaoru: that's good to hear

Enishi: what will I do antica-chan you made me sound pretty evil in this chapter

Antica: you get more evil in the next chapters so wait and see

Enishi: great

Antica: I wanna apologize again for any Enishi fans who will probably hate me for making him evil

Enishi: I really don't mind really

Kenshin: since when are you so understanding and cooperative?

Enishi: shut up Battousai

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviews you made me go out of my writers block with your great reviews**

ItachiMer

AkumaAmaeru22

Koma-Oni

Tiber360

  
CuteandPetite  


Green Animelover

Goddess -Princess-Serenity

nissepisse

**if I missed to mention anyone I apologize**

**please review and the next chapter will be up very soon**

**ja ne**

**Antica **


	14. Chapter 14 Kenshin's death?

Antica: hi guys I'm back with another update

Battousai: why do you hate me so much?

Antica: huh what do you mean? I don't hate you

Battousai: yes you do, you're gonna make me eat Kaoru's cooking…..I'm too young to die

Antica: what do you mean young? your 28

Battousai: I'm still young….please don't make me eat it

Enishi: haha glad it's you not me who is eating it Battousai

Kaoru (throws many VERY sharp things at Battousai and Enishi): you two are such jerks

Kenshin: now now kaoru-dono cooking has improved a lot….I personally like it.

Kaoru (wraps her arms around Kenshin's neck and kisses his cheek): ohhh Kenshin you're so sweet

Enishi (whispers to Battousai): hey your other self must have a stomach of steel to stand her cooking.

Kaoru: I heard that you baka

Battousai: I like your cooking too

Kaoru: ya right you just want me to kiss you like I did the Rurouni

Antica: will you guys SHUT UP sheesh………just read the chapter I guarantee you will be surprised

Battousai: joy

* * *

Chapter 14 Kenshin's death?

Kenshin made his way towards the kitchen, when he entered it he saw Kaoru setting the table.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No thank you, the food is ready…..come sit down" she said as she placed a plate of rice, a plate containing two fish and some steamed vegetables on the table.

"It looks great" he said as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks" she smiled as she handed him a plate of food.

Kenshin took a bite of his rice while Kaoru watched his reaction.

"………_this is delicious…..wow not even Tomoe cooked this good"_ thought Kenshin as he took a bite of his fish.

"Well how is it?" asked Kaoru eagerly wanting to know what he thinks_ "I hope he likes it"_

"This is delicious" he complimented.

"Really? Thanks" she said smiling

"Where did learn to cook like this?"

"Before you came along I always used to work in the kitchen with Tae, the cook back in the mansion….I guess all that work and lessons from Tae are starting to pay off"

"Yes they did" he smiled as he continued eating

* * *

(Enishi 0.0: delicious…..it was delicious?

Battousai 0.0: Kaoru cooked something edible?

Kaoru: hey

Antica: yes people, in this story Kaoru is a better cook than Kenshin

All except Antica: WHAT

Antica: you heard me

Kaoru: thank you Antica this means a lot to me

Antica: no problem…I was sick of everyone trashing your cooking and saying that Kenshin better than you now continuing where we left off)

* * *

"Does everyone understand the plan?" said Enishi

They all nodded in agreement

"Good it will be carried out tonight" he announced "you are dismissed"

The men left the room leaving Enishi alone with his thoughts.

"_.just wait Kaoru soon I will have you……and not even your lover will be able to stop me stop me"_

* * *

They finished their meal and Kaoru was pleased that Kenshin had enjoyed his meal.

"That was great Kaoru" complimented Kenshin as he placed his chopsticks back on the table.

"I'm glad you like it" she said as she went to collect the dishes.

"What about dessert?" he asked smirking.

"Huh? I didn't know you wanted desert……if you want to wait….I guess I could make something" she said as she took up to head towards the stove but a firm hand grabbed her wrist to prevent her.

"Kenshin" she said looking silently confused at him

"I never said I want you to **cook** desert" he explained drawing her towards his chest.

Kaoru arched an eyebrow, she giggled as she knew what he meant but she decided to tease him a little.

"Well what do you want me to do?" she asked innocently asked.

"This" he said wrapping his arms around her waist while pressing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Sweet" he murmured while dipping his head to capture her lips in another kiss but Kaoru pulled her head back.

"Now now Kenshin too much desert will rot your teeth" she teased

He groaned in frustration, he grasped the back of her head gently to hold her in pace while kiss her feverishly. Kaoru instantly responded to his kiss by opening her mouth inviting him in, his tongue darted in as he began to explore her mouth, tasting her in the process

He pulled away only to find Kaoru blushing, even after all the kisses they shared Kaoru still blushes.

"Kaoru you're blushing?" he teased

Kaoru just giggled while turning her face to hid her blush, she squeaked when she felt Kenshin lips blush her neck, Kenshin chucked at her reaction and nibbled her neck before pulling back.

"Go and relax now Kaoru…..I'll take care of the dishes" he said.

"Alright Kenshin" she said before turning away and walking out of the room

Kenshin watched her retreating form until she left the room before turning towards the sink and started to wash the dishes.

"_Kaoru is truly an amazing person…….she is my heart, my life, and my soul……..Enishi"_ Kenshin clutched his fists when he remembered him_ "that bastard, he had the guts to come and threaten Kaoru like that……… he doesn't look like the kind of man that bluffs…….no matter what he does I will protect Kaoru with everything that I am……I wont let him take her away from me"_ he vowed

Kenshin finished putting the last dish in a cupboard, he walked out the kitchen to find Kaoru sitting in the porch, she seemed to be in deep thought as she looked up at the stars, and he made his way towards her and placed his arms around her waist pulling her back towards his chest.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" she said as she leaned on his chest.

"_They are nothing compared to you"_ he thought

"There isn't much food left" she said turning her head around and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll go into town tomorrow, you could come with me if you want to buy a few things for yourself" he suggested

"Alright" she said wile wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"A little"

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her drawing her close so she would share his body heat.

"Better?" he asked

"Mmm"

They sat there, enjoying each others embrace; neither of them said a word.

"What are you thinking koi?" he murmured.

"Nothing….I just……I'm worried about what Enishi said" she answered

"Kaoru you don't have to worry I'll protect you from him……I will always protect you even if it means my life…..I won't let him take you away from me" Kenshin assured her, he lifted here chin to let him lips meet hers in a short kiss.

"Thank you Kenshin……I love you" she murmured pulling away from his kiss

"I love you too koishii"

"It's getting late Kenshin……I'll go to bed now" she whispered standing up

"Good night Kaoru" he said standing up and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Kenshin" said Kaoru before entering her room.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru's door before turning to go into his room

"Sweet dreams angel" he whispered as he glanced at her door before closing his door.

Inside her room Kaoru was still thinking about what Enishi said.

"_what if the next time Kenshin isn't there to stop Enishi from taking me……I have to defend myself I will not allow myself to become a weak victim" _she thought as she pulled out a knife form inside her kimono

"_I'll use this is Enishi tries to anything"_ she thought as she tucked the knife back into her kimono and went to get ready for bed

Meanwhile Kenshin was asleep and was already in a deep dream

_Dream sequence:_

_Kenshin found himself standing in by the lake, it was in the middle of winter, snow has covered everything in site and the lake was frozen solid. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling his name_

"_Kenshin"_

_He turned around only to find Kaoru standing behind him, she was wearing a black kimono and red obi, her hair was let loose and went past her waist._

"_Kaoru" he whispered walking towards her._

"_Kenshin" she said his name again_

_Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him, he bet down and kissed her, she moaned at his mouth while placing her hands on his chest, he was about to take the kiss to a passionate level when something bumped into him making him fall on the ground._

"_Oro" _

_He looked down at his feet, his eyes widened as he let out a gasp at what he saw, it was a child who looked no more than 4 years old, but what surprised him the most is his appearance, he had long red hair like him and big blue sapphire eyes like Kaoru,_

"_This child…..is he?" his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the child talk._

"_Daddy" the child said_

"_D...D…daddy…….this child is my son…..oro" he thought_

"_Kenji……let go of your father so he an get up" said Kaoru talking Kenji in her arms_

"_Mommy…….I wanna play in the snow" Kenji wined_

"_Alright just be careful" she sad putting Kenji down_

_Kenshin was still in shock at the fact that he and Kaoru had a child, his heart swelled with joy as he watched his son play in the snow, he turned towards Kaoru and wrapped his arms around her while placing a kiss on her forehead._

"_Our son is quite the trouble maker……right anata" she said while placing her head on his chest._

"_Yes he is" he agreed_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too koishii" he said._

_Kenshin leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss, but just as his lips were a breath away from hers, he was hit in the face by a huge snowball._

"_Oro" he said falling on the ground_

"_Haha I got you daddy" laughed Kenji tossing a snowball up and down his hand_

"_Oh ya……well you better be prepared Kenji because I wont go easy on you even thought you're my son" said Kenshin as he threw a snow ball at the laughing toddler._

"_Hey that's not fair" Kenji wined._

"_All is fair at war son" _

"_Take this" _

_Soon the two were engaged in a snow fight, Kenshin of course took it easy on Kenji as he threw snowballs at him, but just as he was about to throw another one it suddenly melted in his hands, he looked at his hands and found that the snowball he had turned into water in his hands and Kenshin started to feel his body getting really hot, even in the snow he felt himself starting to sweat._

_End of dream sequence_

Kenshin's eyes snapped open as he jumped from his futon, when he looked around his room, it was already on flames, and someone had set the house on fire while he was asleep

"_shit…….I was so caught up in my dream about Kaoru I couldn't sense that danger before……oh no Kaoru" _he realized that he had to get Kaoru out of the house, many thoughts wandered his mind, what if she was hurt or worse, Kenshin couldn't bare to think that the flames had already killed her,

Kenshin made his was towards his door, when he tried to get it open, he realized that id was jammed he tired harder but the door wont budge.

"Kenshin" he heard Kaoru calling his name

"Kaoru" he cried back

He then notice a tiny hole in the wall, he pressed his eye on it to see what was going on outside, his eyes widened when he saw Enishi on his horse while two of his men had Kaoru tied up, they were just standing there watching the house burn and Kenshin could see the crystal tears falling from Kaoru's eyes.

"_Oh no Kaoru……..I have to get out of here…..I promised her I would protect her…..damn this what's blocking this door?"_ he thought as he tried to open the door again

"Kaoru" he cried again before the ceiling above him collapsed and fell on top of him, soon the whole house collapsed started to fall.

Kaoru watched in horror as the house crumpled down on top of her beloved.

"Kenshin……no……Kenshin" she cried as she tried to get free but the two men held her tightly, she couldn't escape.

"Bring her to me" said Enishi

"No let go of me" she cried as she struggled.

Even with her struggles the two men managed to get Kaoru to Enishi were she was lifted up and was placed in a laying position in front of Enishi on the saddle where her stomach was on the animals back

"Good job men lets go" called Enishi as he kicked the sides of his horse and galloped off.

After galloping many miles from where Kenshin's house used to be, Kaoru was forced into one of the room in a huge house in the mountains. Tears were still flowing from her eyes thinking that beloved is dead.

"_I lost Kenshin….the only man I met who respected me, who love me……is this all a real or this is a nightmare? Please kami let it be a nightmare so I can wake up and be in Kenshin's arms"_ thought Kaoru as she cried her eyes out.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open, she turned around only to find Enishi standing there, smirking. Her tears of sadness suddenly turned into tears of anger.

"What do you want?" she spat

"Now Kaoru don't be like that" he said as he came closer to her and untied her ropes.

"Bastard" she yelled slapping him on his cheek.

The impact of the slap made his face wipe in one side, indicating that the slap was hard and it hurt, Enishi turned his face to look at her and she attempted to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing so

"Kaoru don't start with me" he said.

"Let me go" she demanded trying to pull her arm free but couldn't.

"Come on don't make this difficult, we are about to get married" he said grinning.

"_What the hell did he just say?"_ she thought as her eyes widened.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"I told you I would make you mine"

"_No way…….. I will never marry him……Kenshin is the only man I'll love…..my heart belongs to him and no man will ever have it but him"_ she thought

"I will never marry, I would rather die, my heart belongs to Kenshin you will never-" her sentence was cut short by a hard slap on her face, the slap was so hard that it made her fall on the ground. Hard

"Don't ever mention that name again, we ARE getting married, whether you like it or not" he shouted.

"I'll mention his name whenever I want….Kenshin is the man I love…..you are nothing but a coward……you burned down the house and barricaded his room door because you know that you couldn't beat him in a fair fight…..you cowa-"

Her sentence was cut short by another painful slap which made her fall back on the floor

"Shut up……I can beat him as easily as I can squash a bug….I started the fire because I would be easier for me to have you...I won't have my women yell at me do you understand" he yelled as he stormed out of the room, locking it behind him

"_I will never be his; I will never be his woman….ohh Kenshin"_ Kaoru thought as she cried on the floor.

* * *

Antica: I think I'll end it here

Kaoru: WHAT?

Antica: you heard me I wanna end this chapter here

Kaoru: why I outta….

Kaoru jumps up to strangle Antica but Enishi holds her back

Enishi: calm down Kaoru

Kaoru: don't you dare touch me Enishi…..how could you kill Kenshin like that

Enishi: hey don't blame me….Antica is the author it's her fault

Antica: traitor

Kaoru: is Kenshin…..is he…….dead?

Antica: I don't know

Kaoru and Enishi: YOU DON'T KNOW

Antica: nope it's up to the reviewers whether you want Kenshin alive or dead

Kaoru: please reviewers say you want Kenshin alive please

**Thanks to all my reviews they brightened my day by reviewing:**

**Green Animelover**

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity**

**Tiber360**

**Patience Halliwell**

**Sorry guys I couldn't update sooner but college has been like hell, thanks for sticking by me**

**Antica **


	15. Chapter 15 Forgotten?

Antica: hi gang I'm back with a new chapter

Kaoru: Antica please tell me what did the reviews say? Is he alive is he dead?

Antica: they wanted him dead

Kaoru: WHAT

Antica: hey chill out I was just joking

Enishi: I personally can't wait to see what you did for this chapter

Antica: well actually this chapter reveals a little about your past Enishi

Enishi: really?

Antica: ya

Kaoru: shut up both of you I want to know if Kenshin is alive or not

**Warning: a rape scene if you don't want to read it, skip the flashback, but it isn't in details**

* * *

Chapter 15 forgotten?

In the middle of the forest every thing was quite, Kenshin's house has gone from a beautiful decorated house to a pile of burned wood and ashes. The smell of smoke filled the air, and the crickets made the only sound in the area.

After a while, from behind the shadows, a black horse stepped out and walked towards the ashes, he kneeled down and tried to push away some burned wood from the way, he wanted to find his friend Kenshin, hopefully he was still alive, when the animal managed to move a piece wood out of the way he saw a familiar hand sticking out between the wood, the horse managed to push away the remaining wood from Kenshin's body.

Kenshin lay there, his clothes were torn, his skin had made burn marks all over his arms, chest, legs and face, there was a nasty cut on his head which was cut when the roof fell on top of him, now crimson blood was falling freely from his forehead and slowly, making it's way to his shoulders and back, he was alive but barely.

Somehow the animal managed to drag Kenshin's unconscious body up its back and began to gallop towards the nearest town.

* * *

Kaoru sat in a dark corner of a room; it has been hours since Enishi practically dragged her after burning down Kenshin's house. She was still sobbing silently but her tears have dried out.

"_I miss you already Kenshin…I miss being in your arms while they keep me warm……what am I saying? Kenshin is not dead……. I won't believe it Kenshin is still alive I know it…even thought my mind tells me he is dead my heart lets me believe that he is alive"_ he thoughts were interrupted when she lifted her head and her eyes met Enishi's cold ones.

"What do you want now?" she snapped glaring at him.

"Do I really need an excuse to see my future wife?" he smirked while slowly walking towards her.

"I am not your future wife…..I told you I won't marry you" she yelled.

"Yes you will" he said grabbing both her wrists and pulling her towards him

"Never" she spat at his face.

"Wrench" he yelled as pushed her onto the futon.

Kaoru tried to get up but found that she pinned on the futon by Enishi's body above her

"Get off me" she screamed as she struggled to get him off but he pinned her down by placing his weight on her.

"I don't think so, you are mine now" he smirked as he silenced any protests with his mouth.

Kaoru tried to struggle to get her mouth away from his, but Enishi held both her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head, while his other hand was fisted in her hair, holding her in place.

Tears made her way down Kaoru's cheek as Enishi forced her lips open with her tongue and he began to taste her.

"_He's going to rape me……no….…..Kenshin….I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger……I'm sorry"_ she thought

Enishi pulled away from the kiss when he felt the need for air, both of them were panting as he looked at Kaoru and saw her tear stained cheeks, her body shivered when he leaned forward, licking the tears dry.

"don't worry I don't take a woman by force, I may be a gang leader but I despise rape, I'll wait for you to come to me" he whispered giving her one more heated kiss before getting on this feet and walked out the room, leaving Kaoru lying on the futon as new tears fell form her eyes.

* * *

Enishi made his way from Kaoru's room towards his study, smirking as he remembered how her lips felt on his.

He entered the room ands sat down on his desk, he realized another presence in the room, he turned his head to stare at a figure standing next to the window.

"Hello Enishi long time no see" the figure said

"Hello Kanryu" replied Enishi bitterly.

"Come now is that any way to treat an old friend?" said Kanryu as he walked out of the shadows and sat down on one of the chairs facing Enishi.

"I'm sorry I'm not in a good mood, do want some sake?" offered Enishi

"No I'm fine"

"How's business?"

"Same old same old……what about you?"

"Nothing new except I have finally gotten that bride I told you about earlier"

"Oh yes, the Kamiya girl…..oh and may I say you looked like a good couple when you were being all cozy with her back in her room, is that what ruined your mood?" asked Kanryu as he took a whiff of his cigar.

"You were spying on us?" snapped Enishi.

"I only wanted to see what she looked like, I fingered she must be some piece of work to get your attention….and I must say she is quit a beauty"

"My moments with Kaoru are private, you shouldn't be even looking at her, Kanryu Takeda" Enishi growled.

"Don't get all worked up Enishi….I won't do it again" mocked Kanryu as he took another whiff of his cigar.

"Now let's get to business then"

"One more question before we go to business"

"What is it?"

"From what I saw…..you could have taken Miss Kamiya without any trouble…why didn't you?"

"I despise the thought of having to force myself on a women, I will wait until she gives herself to me" answered Enishi lowing his eyes away from Kanryu's gaze.

"Ohhhhh….why do you think that? Is it possible that you have fallen in love with Miss Kamiya?" said Kanryu raising an eyebrow

"Don't kid yourself….love is for the weak…I only want her for her beauty, a man of my reputation should have wife who fills men's eyes with lust and desire…..I also will get the ambassador's mansion as a bonus"

"Then why don't you get rape her…no one will want her then and she wont have any choice but to marry you"

"It's none of your damn business Kanryu whether I bed her or not….and anyway I have other ways to make her marry me"

"What may I ask are those ways?"

"That is none of you concern too"

"Come on Enishi….you can tell an old friend"

"Alright……she still thinks of her former lover, I'm going to play mind games with her to make sure she believes that he is dead"

"And if that doesn't work"

"I will resort to more drastic measure"

"What are those measure may I ask?"

"That is enough information I will give you"

"Anyway Enishi you called me here on business, what did you want from me"

"I need you to get me these things as soon as possible" said Enishi as he handed a paper to Kanryu.

"Alright I'll see what I can do" said Kanryu as he scanned the contents of the paper.

"Good now go"

"You really are in a bad mood are you Enishi" mocked Kanryu as he exited the room.

Sitting alone Enishi, images of the past began to flash in Enishi's head; he closed his eyes as he remembered a certain event that haunts him till this day.

_Flashback_

"_Mom can we go home now" wined a seven year old boy_

"_Alright Enishi I can see that you are getting bored with all of my shopping" a young women smiled down at the child. She had beautiful brown hair that went past her butt, and her brown eyes were filled with loved for her son_

"_Ya" he said as he followed his mother through the market._

_They walked hand in hand towards that market, as they pasted an alley way Enishi felt her mother being dragged away from him towards the shadows of the alley way._

"_Mom" cried Enishi as he ran in the alley_

_When he made t towards the end of the alley only to find his mother pinned on the ground by at least a dozen men, when he heard her cry out form pain, Enishi knew that his other mother was being raped even though he was at a young age he understood a lot of things for age._

"_Mom" he cried out again as he tried to run towards his sobbing mother on the ground, but was held back when one of the men held him behind._

"_I don't think so kid" _

"_Let go of me, leave my mother alone"_

"_Your mom looks just too tasty for us to let her go"_

_Enishi watched in horror as his mother was being raped again and again by every one of those dozen men. His eyes widened as his mother turned her head to look at him, even in her state she still managed to give him one last smile before the men stabbed her with a dagger._

"_NOOOOO" Enishi screamed as he watched his mother's body lay lifeless on the ground, tears were already falling from the young man's eyes._

"_That was fun, now what are we gong to do with this kid"_

"_Let's slice his throat"_

_The man all agreed and began to chuckle evilly as one of them presses a dagger on his throat._

"_I'm sorry mom…I couldn't be stronger" he thought as he closed his eyes waiting for them to slice his throat._

"_Wait" a voice came from the shadows._

_Enishi opened his eyes only to stare at a tall, muscular man; he had long blond hair and cold brown eyes. "Why should we wait leader, they boy saw what we did and he'll probably blab to the cops about us….lets kill him"_

"_The fact that this boy saw his mother get raped and killed in front of him is punishment enough" the man stated_

"_But leader"_

"_Enough….anyway this boy has a great swordsman spirit and I'm sure he will be a valuable ally in the future"_

"_This guy must be the leader of this group of gangsters…..maybe if" thought Enishi as he began to think of his plan for revenge._

_End of flashback_

After that accident, Enishi allowed the gang to train him in the arts of swordsman, he was determined to be the best at it, and after fifteen years of training he killed all of the dozen men that raped his mother along with the leader of the group. In these long years Enishi found the gangster life rather enjoyable and was determined to be the leader, after the death of the former leader he announced that he was the new leader, of course a lot of men protested and fought him, but his training ended their lives without having him break a sweat.

Enishi pushed away these thoughts and tried to focus on the present, he had much to prepare for his wedding to Kaoru.

* * *

Meanwhile deep violet eyes slowly began to flutter open, Kenshin opened his eyes to stare at an unfamiliar roof.

"_What happened to me? Where am I?"_ thought Kenshin as he tired to sit up but pain shot through his body which made him lie back down. He gazed down at his body; both his arms, one leg, his head and his chest were wrapped around his body indicating where he was hurt.

"Oh your awake young man" Kenshin heard a voice saying.

He turned his head towards the door only to find an old man standing by the door with a tray in his hand

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Dr. Gensai, and you are in my clinic"

How did I get here?" Kenshin asked

"when I was out gathering medicinal herbs I saw your horse galloping towards me carrying you on his back, you suffered very serious cut and I doubt that you would have made it alive if the horse found me an hour late" Dr. Gensai explained

"My horse?"

"Yes he carried out you to the clinic where I have treated your wounds"

"Thank you"

"What is your name young man?"

Kenshin thought for a moment, than let out a small gasp as he realized something

"I…..I….I don't know"

* * *

Antica: I'll stop now

Kaoru: you are so mean Antica, why do you always stop in the good parts

Antica: I want reviews and what bring reviews than a good cliffhanger

Kenshin: hello I don't believe we met

Kaoru (cries): he doesn't remember me….he doesn't remember anything

Kenshin: miss is everything alright?

Kaoru: no, everything is not alright

Kenshin: oro

Antica: I think I'll leave you two alone

Enishi: Antica even after that happened to me, I still want to force Kaoru into marrying

Me

Antica: hey you're still the bad guy…..but you don't want to force Kaoru into your bed until she accepts you because of what happened to your mother but that doesn't mean that you can't force her to marry you

Enishi: I see

Please review and make me very happy

Thanks to all my fabulous reviews:

Serphtears

IchikoKitsuneKoumori

Green Animelover

Koma-Oni

Dream

Patience Halliwell

CuteandPetite

Stellar

gabyhyatt

Goddess -Princess-Serenity

Tiber360

**And I would like to thank Dream for giving me the cool idea for letting Kenshin forget who he is.**

**Oh and I'm having some trouble coming up with names for the horse, suggestions welcome**

**Antica**


	16. Chapter 16 Dreams and Suffering

Antica: wow I haven't update in a long while now……sorry guys but I have been meaning to burn the college down so I can have more time to update…what do you think? Lol

Kaoru:sob when is Kenshin gonna remember me

Antica: calm down Kaoru….it will take some time to happen but he will

Kenshin: when would that be? I want to know who is this beautiful women (pointing t Kaoru) was to me

Kaoru (bush): Kenshin

Antica: soon but for now just read this chapter

* * *

Chapter 16 Dreams and Suffering

"I ……I don't know……I can't remember" said Kenshin as tired to sit up, but an intense pain shot in his head making him fall back on the futon.

"Careful young man you shouldn't be moving or you'll open your wounds" said Dr. Gensi

"_What happened to me? How could I forget my own name? My mind is a complete blank"_ thought Kenshin

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two weeks"

"_Two weeks? Damn what did I hit my head on?"_ he thought before hearing the door slid open

The door opened to reveal to a tall women standing there, she had long flowing black hair that let loose, she carrying a familiar pink cloth her hand

"Oh…… I see you finally woke up" the women said as she closed the door and seated herself next to Dr. Gensi

"Young man, this is Megumi Takani…..she is a doctor like me and runs the clinic with me" explained Dr. Gensi

"Hi" was all Kenshin said

"How is he doing?" Megumi asked

"I think he is suffering from amnesia……. he can't remember who he is and what happened to him" explained Dr. Gensi

"That must have been from that cut he got on his head"

"Is this permanent?" asked Kenshin

"We don't know…sometimes a patient gets some of his memories back…but we can't guarantee that you will get your back…..I'm sorry" apologized Megumi

"It's alright" Kenshin sighed feeling a little disappointed

"Oh I sewed your gi for you" said Megumi handing him his gi.

"Thank you Miss Megumi"

"_Pink…..I wore pink….what kind of man was I?" _thought Kenshin as he eyed his pink gi.

"I also found this in your gi, I didn't throw it away…..thinking that it might be important to you" said Megumi as she handed Kenshin an indigo cloth, half covered with dried blood.

"I'm guessing that it must have been a hair ribbon" she said

"I don't know….maybe" he said not looking at her, but at the blood soaked ribbon

"We will leave you to get some rest, Megumi would be so kind as to start dinner" asked Dr. Gensi

"Of course Dr. Gensi" answered Megumi as she stood up and left the room.

"Young man, I know you don't remember your name…..but we have to call you something" said Dr. Gensi

"What do you suggest?"

"I would say, Shinta"

"Shinta?"

"_There is no way I'm going to be called a wimpy name like Shinta"_ thought Kenshin

"Shinta was the name of my nephew; he died from a disease in his heart a few months ago….it was I real tragedy" said Dr. Gensi as he lowered his eyes to the ground

"_Poor old guy…..it must have been hard on him…..I guess I could live with a wimpy name if it makes him happy"_ thought Kenshin

"Of course if you prefer another name we cou-"

"No……it alright, I don't mind being called Shinta" smiled Kenshin

"Wonderful, I will leave you to rest, and will bring you dinner once it is done" said Dr Gensi looking much happier

"I don't want to be a bother"

"You are no trouble at all Shinta"

"Thank you Dr. Gensi"

"Your welcome" said Dr. Gensi as he walked out of the room leaving Kenshin alone with his thoughts.

Kenshin started at the closed door for a moment before falling back on the futon, he fingered the indigo ribbon in his hand

"_what could this thing be? Why would I keep something like this with me? Especially when it is very bloody like this…..could have it belonged to someone I knew?"_ Kenshin thought as he brought it close to his nose smelled it's sent_ "jasmine"_ it was faint but he could defiantly smell it.

He kept the ribbon close to his face, and drifted to sleep, becoming intoxicated with its scent.

Dream sequence:

Kenshin found himself standing in the middle of the forest, right next to a crystal clear lake, somehow to Kenshin the place seemed familiar.

"_Where am I? Why does this place seem familiar to me?"_ his thoughts were interrupted from the strong scent of jasmine and another presents behind him.

Kenshin turned around only to face a beauty, she wore a white kimono with a light blue obi, her hair was tied up a high pony tail with a blue ribbon, it was a lighter shade of blue than the one he had.

"_A goddess" _though Kenshin as her scanned her features only to get mesmerized by two ocean colored eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Kenshin

The beauty continued to stare at him, her eyes were sad and Kenshin could tell that they didn't have any life in them, they were almost dull.

"_Do I know this woman?"_ _what's wrong with her? What could have happened that made her this sad? _Thought Kenshin as he continued to stare at her.

"Who are you? Are you alright?" he asked as he took a step towards her but stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice.

"Save me" was all she said

"Save you? Do I know you? How do you know me?" Kenshin started to ask the mysterious beauty all the questions he had in his head.

"Save me" she repeated ignoring all his questions

"From what?" he asked

The women didn't answer; she just stood there, staring at him. Suddenly the river was gone, and they were in a dark room, no clear water next to them, no trees surrounding them, and no jasmine flowers under them, just darkness.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_ thought Kenshin

"Save me…..I'm waiting for you" she said before fading away into the darkness.

"Wait" Kenshin cried as he tied to reach the mysterious beauty but he couldn't find anything except darkness.

End dream sequence

Kenshin's eyes snapped open as he shot out of bed, he was panting and his body was sweating.

"_Who was that woman? How do I know her? Could she be in some trouble? She told me to save her so there must be something wrong"_ he thought as he looked at the ribbon in his hand

"_This must be hers…I remember smelling jasmine in my dream"_ he thought as he brought the ribbon to his face again and smelled it, its scent was surprisingly comporting to him. He took the ribbon and wrapped it around his wrist, tying it in a small knot to keep it in place before falling back to sleep.

Unaware to Kenshin, his lover, Kamiya Kaoru was living a living hell, Enishi constantly came to her room and abused her physically and emotionally, every day he would pin her down and kiss her breathless, but nothing more, always asking her to agree to marry him, but she still refuses. Her answer would usually follow up with a slap on her face, but she didn't care

This continued for a two weeks, and Kaoru has lost her sense to live, but not her pride and never broke into Enishi's demands.

She just sat blankly on her bed, staring into nothing, her thought were all about Kenshin, and how they first met, how he first held her, how he first kissed her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, even thought it has been a two weeks from the fire in Kenshin's house but she still refused to accept tat Kenshin is dead, she just knew deep in her heart that he is alive and will come for her eventually and save her from this hell hole.

"_Kenshin….where are you? You haven't you come for me it be that you really are…….what am I saying? Kenshin is not dead he is alive…..Kaoru you idiot don't think that way"_ thought Kaoru as she mentally slapped herself.

"Good morning koishii" a voice interrupted her thoughts

"I told you not to call me that" Kaoru snapped her head towards the man in her doorway "what do you want now?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Kaoru" said Enishi as he walked closer to Kaoru.

"My answer is the same of yesterday, I told you I didn't want to marry you yesterday and I don't want to marry you today"

"Koishii…..must we go through this everyday?"

"Stay away from me……and don't call me that….only one person can call me that" she screamed as she jumped to her feet and backed away from him

"You still think he is alive?"

"Of course I do…I would never doubt that"

"it seems that my method is not working with you….perhaps we should try another……alright men get in here" yelled Enishi.

Kaoru stared in horror as the doors flew open and every member of the gang of thugs came storming into the room.

"What is going on?" asked Kaoru looking towards Enishi

"Since you declined my generous offer of not marrying me…..I'm afraid I will have to use a more painful method to convince you" he explained while smirking at her frightened form.

"Bring it to me" he said to one of the men not tearing his eyes off Kaoru

Kaoru looked at one of the men who were approaching their leader, she gasp when she saw what he was holding, a long thick whip.

"Would you really sink that low?" she asked

"I would do whatever it takes to get you to agree to marry me Kaoru……..so would you consider changing your mind before I begin?" he answered talking the whip and pulling it at both sides, making it snap.

Kaoru flinched at the snapping sound, he was really serious, and Enishi would really do anything if it meant changing her mind.

"_I won't break…..I won't let him push me around and let him threat me whenever he wants" _thought Kaoru as she felt disgust at the man in front of her.

"Well what is your answer?"

"No matter what you do to me I will never agree to marry you, you heartless monster….I love Kenshin and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind about that" she screamed her lungs out.

Enishi was furious, even when she is threatened to get beaten, she sill holds on to her love and loyalty for Kenshin Himura.

"_She is stronger and braver than I thought…..but no matter how strong or brave she is….she will break into my demands eventually"_ thought Enishi

"Alright then…you have been warned…..hold her men" Enishi commanded.

Tow men came to held either one of her arms, Kaoru started to struggle but resulted in more men coming on her to hold her down

"I won't go easy on you" said Enishi as he brought the whip down

Kaoru cried out in pain when the whip connected to her back….the pain was intense and tears started to leak from her eyes and down her cheeks as more and more the blows of the whip became more and more powerful

"_I won't give in….I won't be weak…I'll be strong ...for Kenshin...Kenshin" _thought Kaoru as she suffered her beating until she drifted into darkness.

* * *

Antica: so what do you think?

Battousai (Turing towards Enishi): I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD...YOU HURT MY KAORU

Enishi: hey don't look at me, Antica is the writer she made me do it

Battousai: I'LL KILL HER THEN

Antica(runs away): Kenshin please….it is not like I wanted to torture Kaoru….but I had to…so Please don't kill me

Battousai: SHUT UP AND GET BACK HERE

Antica: oh boy…he is serous this time reader…if you want me to live and continue this story then please review


	17. Chapter 17 Corpse

Battousai: WHERE IS SHE?

Enishi: who Battousai?

Battousai: YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT

Enishi (smiling innocently): I'm afraid not

Battousai: ANTICA…THAT'S WHO…I'VE BEEN CHASING HER EVER SINCE I READ THE LAST CHAPTER

Enishi: where is she?

Battousai: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW…..SHE DISAPPEARED A WHILE AGO

(Hiding in a hole in the garden)

Antica: whew I finally lost him….god I got to remember not get Battousai angry…..if he got mad now what will he do to me when I make Enishi more evil….I have to type this chapter fast before he finds me and kills me

(Antica starts typing quickly)

Antica: finished…luckily Battousai haven't found me yet

"THERE YOU ARE"

Antica: oh no…me and my big mouth

Battousai (raises his sword): PREPARE TO DIE

Antica: wait please read this chapter first then decide if you want to kill me

Battousai: NO WAY…..YOU'RE DEAD

Enishi: you never know Battousai…this one may be good

Battousai: alright I'll read it…but if I don't like it…..your head is mine Antica

* * *

Chapter 17: Corpse

Reviewed

Enishi had stopped whipping Kaoru after noticing that she had lost consciousness. Tears were now staining her beautiful face.

"_I thought she would hold out more….I guess the whip was too much for her,"_ he thought as he threw the whip back to his men.

"Get out, all of you," he commanded. The men immediately dropped Kaoru on the floor and left Enishi alone with the poor hurt and exhausted young woman.

Enishi kneeled down and firmly grabbed a handful of her hair. She whimpered under the harshness of Enishi's grip.

"What is it about him," he hissed in her ear. "Why do you choose to suffer for him?" He tightened his hold on Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru bite her bottom lip, refusing to give Enishi any response.

"No matter, I will break you eventually…..you will become mine…….Kenshin Himura will become a memory for you," he finished before taking her battered body and tossing her carelessly on the bed before leaving the room.

Enishi was walking towards his own room when he bumped into Kanryu.

"That was a splendid job you did back there."

"Kaoru needs to know that refusing me means suffering….the more she rejects me…the more she will be hurt," said Enishi

"Enishi….there has been something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well……Why don't you just take her to a priest and forcefully marry her," Kanryu asked after inhaling his cigar.

"You idiot…I already asked some priests to marry us even though she is unwilling…they all disagreed to do that…..I threatened to kill them but they still refused to force a woman into marriage…..of course I killed them after that."

Kanryu pushed his round wire glasses upon the bridge of his nose. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Either convince Kaoru to marry me on her own free will or find a priest that will be too scared to lose his life." Enishi walked into his room and sat on the chair facing the window. Kanryu followed him into the room and sat opposite Enishi.

"So are you still going by the principle of not bedding a woman until after you get married?"

"No. After the wedding the situation will be different. Kaoru will be my wife and I will have every right to sleep with her." Enishi smirked as images of Kaoru lying naked in his arms filled his head. "But enough of that…tell me do you have what I told you to bring?"

"Yes I do," came Kanryu's reply. "it was a little……challenging to obtain the last item you wanted but nothing is too difficult for me."

"Good…..bring them to me," Enishi ordered.

Three days later, Kenshin woke up from another weird dream. It seemed that every time he fell asleep, he became haunted by images of beautiful raven-haired woman.

"_Who is this woman who haunts my every dreams? She keeps asking me to save her…. But I don't know who she is…..If only I could remember I would save her…. I just don't remember."_ Kenshin signed sadly as he stood up and got dressed.

As Kenshin walked out of his room and onto the porch he felt a gentle breeze. He cast his eyes into the yard and saw Megumi hanging the laundry and Dr. Genzai playing with his two little brown haired girls.

"_Might as well make myself useful…..they did so much for me….I have to do something to repay them back"_ thought Kenshin as he made his way towards Megumi who was just about to start washing some clothes but moved her gaze towards Kenshin when he stood in front of her.

"How are you feeling today Shinta," Megumi asked as she stood over the laundry tub.

"A lot better, thank you," Kenshin simply answered.

"That's good……do you need anything?"

"No……I was going to ask you if I may do the laundry for you…since you've been taking care of me….I figure I have to do something to pay you back."

Megumi opened her mouth to protest but a noise from the gate interrupted her.

"OI"

They turned toward the gate to find a tall, thin guy walking thought the yard. He had a fish bone in this mouth and brown hair that stood up wildly. He looked towards Megumi, trying to know is that guy who just came in. he saw Megumi's lips tuned into a sneaky smirk.

Kenshin cast his eyes between the two people in front of him. _"I don't like that smirk…..something tells me that it will be trouble."_

"So I see your feeling better," he said bring Kenshin out of his inner musing.

"Thank you …..ummm…," Kenshin said with a brief nod of his head.

"The name is Sanosuke Sagara...you can call me Sano."

"Pleasure meeting you Sano……I can't exactly remember my real name…so you can call me Shinta," smiled Kenshin as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sano gave him a quizzical look. "You can't remember your name?"

"Unfortunately, I lost my memory after a bad accident...but Miss Megumi and Dr. Gensai really helped it get better."

"Looks like the fox lady really good at some things," said Sano as he turned toward Megumi.

Megumi frowned and yelled at him. "Don't call me that you rooster head! Now what do you want."

"Just wanted to stop by to see what's going on."

Kenshin never, in a million years, expected the reaction that Megumi gave Sano. Before he knew it, Megumi launched herself in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and started to nuzzle his neck. Kenshin stood in shock.

"_W….w….w….w.w.what the…..h...Hell? What is this woman doing? Why did she get all clingy all of a sudden?"_ He tried to remove Megumi's arms from around his neck but Megumi kept clinging to him.

"ohhh….Shinta-san was just offering to do the laundry for me……..that was so sweet and considerate of him…..unlike some people I know….Shinta doesn't want me to work hard," Megumi purred as she shifted her eyes toward Sano. Sano stood at a distance with steam coming out of his ears. Kenshin could see what was going on and didn't want any part of it. He tried again to get away from Megumi.

"Ahh…Miss Megumi…," Kenshin started, "can you please get off me?"

Sano stood across the yard fuming. He didn't seem to notice that Kenshin was trying to get away from Megumi. All he could think about was seeing his woman with her arms around another man.

"YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HER!" He rushed over to Kenshin and grabbed Megumi and pushed her aside. "You're going to pay for what you did to Megumi!"

Kenshin stood in shock. _"What the...?"_ Before he could finish his thought, he saw a fist flying into his face.

"Futae no Kiwami," yelled Sano as he delivered a powerful punch to Kenshin's forehead.

Kenshin's body went flying across the yard and smashed through the wooden wall of the house. As he lay with his eyes close, he heard the voices of Ayame and Suzumi. One of the girls cried while the other was calling for Dr. Genzai. He also heard Megumi yelling at Sano. Everything started to grow darker. Before he slipped into total unconsciousness a name suddenly flashed into his mind.

"_K…..k…..k…..Kaoru"_

* * *

Dull sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open, Kaoru groaned as she felt intense pain coming from her back and shoulders. Tears filled her eyes, she blinked them back, making them disappear. Kaoru had promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore, she wasn't going to be weak. No matter what Enishi did to her, she would never cry again.

Kaoru sat up slowly as she heard footsteps coming towards her room.

"_Great….what kind of torture will he do to me today?"_ she thought as she cast her eyes towards the door. Enishi stood in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" he asked trying to sound concerned.

"As if you care," she snapped in response.

"Now, now Kaoru…lets not get into a fight again," he said as he sat at the edge of the bed. Kaoru glared daggers at him as he tried to move closer. Enishi gave her a quick smile as he moved back. The two sat in complete silence. Kaoru kept her eye fixed on the bed sheets. She clutched them in her hands while Enishi sat gazing at her. Slowly, Enishi leaned in and caressed her cheek as a sign of gentleness.

"_If I can show her how kind I am then she may change her mind about me,"_ was Enishi's thoughts as he tucked a strain of her hair behind her ear.

"Do you need anything," he asked

"What I need is for you to let me go in peace and not bother me again," was her brusque answer.

"What?" Enishi was surprised that his tactic didn't work.

"Oh please…do you really think I would actually believe that you changed and will be kind to me….that I will change my mind about you and marry you?... …..that's the oldest trick in the book so think again," Kaoru yelled in response.

Enishi was beyond angry. He was really **pissed**. He actually thought being kind to her would work. Seeing that his first plan didn't work, he decided to go to his other plan. He grabbed Kaoru's wrist in a painful grip and forcefully dragged her out of her room.

"Hey….where are you taking me…let me go," screamed Kaoru while trying to get her wrist free from Enishi's grip.

Enishi ignored Kaoru's protest as he continued to drag her down the hallway. As they reached the door to his room, Kaoru began to panic.

"_Oh my god….why did he bring me to his room...did he change his mind about not wanting to rape...oh god help me"_

Enishi slammed open his door, and threw Kaoru on the floor, she stood up and looked around, the walls were colored navy blue and the furniture looked very fancy. She turned around to find a long white sheet covering something that lay on the table.

"Why don't you get it through you head that your lover is dead….he isn't coming back for you…so forget about him," Enishi yelled as he grabbed Kaoru's elbows breaking her thoughts.

"I will never forget about Kenshin….he is not dead…..he is alive and will come for me," Kaoru yelled back as she struggled to get away from Enishi.

Enishi smirked at her. "Ah... I see. Do you want me to give you proof that he is dead?"

Kaoru froze at that statement _"proof? What does he mean by proof? Can he actually prove that Kenshin is dead?" _

"You want proof…I'll give you proof," Enishi smirked again as he released Kaoru's arm and walked over to the table. He cast his eyes over to the pale young woman in front of him before pulling the white sheet away, revealing what was underneath.

Kaoru's body suddenly went numb and her eyes began to dilate. There, laying on top of the table was the lifeless body of...

Kenshin Himura.

* * *

Antica: I think I'll stop here…hehehe….I'm getting good at cliffhanger aren't I?

Kaoru 0.0: WHAT?

Enishi: how could that happen? The Battousai isn't really dead? How could I have gotten his dead body?

Antica: everything will be clear in the next chapter….if the readers reviewed

Kaoru: PLEASE REVIEW READER…..IM BEGGING YOU

Antica: thank god Battousai is knocked out right now…otherwise he'll bit the shit out of me ……thanks Sano

Sano: anytime Antica

Antica: oh and to make things clear, Kenshin wasn't flirting with Megumi as Sano thought….he was just being his nice Rurouni self

Kaoru: SHUT UP SO THAT THE READER CAN REVIEW

Antica: she is almost as worse as Battousai

**Sorry readers if there are any mistakes….I really wanted to get this chapter out…I hope you enjoy it**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers**

**Gypsy-chan****(a special thanks to you for hosting my story on your website and editing this chapter)**

**Aeris.B**

**Dark Shadows 01**

**Patience Halliwell**

**Y. Ling**

**Trisana of Burns**

**stellar-chan**

**CuteandPetite**

**DeeKaui**

**Green Animelover**

**Truth or Desire**

**Serphtears**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**


	18. Chapter 18 Memories Recovered

Antica: I'm so sorry for the extremely long update but I was kinda busy at college

Sano: you always use that excuse…..how are we supposed to believe it this time?

Antica: its true Sano……I had tons of projects to hand in…….but I do have good news

Enishi: ya what's that

Antica: MY SUMMER HOLIDAYS JUST STARTED….WHICH MEANS MORE UPDATES IN THE NEXT 3 MONTHS YAAAAAAAAAAAY

Sano: YES you will finally get to see more updated from you

Antica: ya I know……now I have my final grades to worry about

Megumi: don't worry so much you'll do fine

Antica: thanks…..now here is chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**Chapter 18 Memories Recovered**

Emptiness. That is what Kaoru felt was inside her as her body lay on her bed. Emptiness. Her cheeks were red and were covered with tear stains, she had cried all night. The image of Kenshin's dead body won't go away no matter what she tried. Her heart ached, at first she refused to believe what she saw, her heart didn't want to believe it, but her mind eventually won.

"_Kenshin…..you are really dead…..I couldn't believe it at first…but how can I not? When your dead body was presented in front of me like that? Enishi really went too far this time……..I'm afraid to admit it…..Enishi finally broke me…..I'm so sorry Kenshin…but this is too much for me"_ thought Kaoru choking on a sob.

Kaoru turned her head to stare at a traditional wedding kimono that hung at the other side of the room. She instantly felt disgusted by it as she remembered Enishi bringing it to her room that morning.

**Flashback**

Kaoru was crying on her knees, Enishi had dragged her back to her room after she hung on Kenshin's corpse, never wanting to believe what is in front of her eyes and not wanting to let go of her beloved. She cried all night long for Kenshin. And in the morning Enishi paid her one of his morning visits. When he entered her room, he found her where he left her, on the floor. Eyes blood red and silent tears were still running down her cheeks.

"I told you he was dead……we would have avoided all that last night…if you have just believed me" he said bitterly.

Kaoru didn't move or responded

"now that I have confirmed that your lover is dead….you are free to marry me…..you are alone in this world now……no one is left for you…..I am the only one who you know…..so you marry me and you wont be alone again" she continued.

After hearing this Kaoru shot up from her spot and threw a deadly glare at Enishi.

"you think that after all the things that you did to me…I would marry you…..you made my father think I had an affair with you…you burned down Kenshin's house…..causing his death…..you kidnap and abuse me in order for me to agree to marry you…….who in hell would marry you after all that…..I would rather be alone that marry you Enishi…so forget it" yelled Kaoru.

"Well…..it doesn't matter if you feel that way….we are getting married this evening"

"W-What?"

"Kanryu managed to find a priest who is willing to marry us even if you aren't willing in exchange of me sparing his life"

"You bastard….I'll never marry you"

"Whether you want to or not….tonight you will be my wife...so you are going to need this" he snapped his fingers and one of his men came in holding in his hands a traditional white wedding kimono. The man hung in up and left the room.

"Wear this when I come to take you to the priest for our wedding" he said as he turned to leave.

"You've got to be kidding" said Kaoru not tearing her eyes from the kimono.

"I'm not…..and by the way….after the wedding consider my belief to not take a woman unwillingly terminated" he said looking from over his shoulder.

Kaoru gasped as she tore her gaze from the dress to stare at Enishi "w-what?"

"Well….you will be my wife and a man has every right to sleep with his wife…doesn't he?" smirked Enishi as he left the room.

**End of flashback**

She forcefully sat up from the bed and swayed towards the closet. She opened it and pulled out a familiar yellow kimono. The very same that belong to Kenshin's sister, she was wearing it when Enishi kidnapped her and burned Kenshin's house down. She clutched it to her chest and sobbed loudly.

"_Kenshin….I miss you so much...I wont marry Enishi……I don't know how I am going to escape here before he forces that priest to marry us…..but I promise you Kenshin…. I will find a way to escape him"_ she vowed as she moved to place the tattered kimono back in the closet. Suddenly something fell from the kimono and dropped to the floor; Kaoru kneeled down and took the object in her hands.

"_It's the dagger….the dagger that I hid while I was in my room….I've completely forgotten about it…..baka Kaoru…how could you forget about it…."_ Thought Kaoru as she stared at the dagger _"I can kill Enishi with this…..but my chances are very slim….he may be able to take this out of my hand before I can kill him…..and even if I did kill him…this place is crawling with perverts…..I'm positive that they will take advantage of me when their leader is dead…nothing is there to stop them…….I'll find a use for this…..somehow"_

Kaoru heard approaching footsteps coming towards her room, she quickly hid her dagger in her kimono and threw herself on the bed pretending to still be devastated. The door opened and Enishi stepped in, Kaoru turned her head to look at him. She gasped

"You are not ready yet?" asked Enishi raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll never wear that dress because I will never marry you" she answered him crossing her arms.

"You will wear it…I won't have my women go to her own wedding in a plain kimono" he said walking towards her.

"No I will never be your woman, I am Kenshin's and only Kenshin's" Kaoru said slowly backing away, because she was starting to get sacred a little scared of what Enishi's reaction will be.

Enishi was defiantly furious, he finally reached Kaoru and grabbed her arm in a tight hold, and Kaoru struggled to get out but didn't have the strength to do so.

"I'll teach you to say that name in front of me once and for all" said Enishi as he pulled out a dagger from his pocket.

He pressed the dagger on Kaoru's elbow; and managed to cut her smooth skin. Kaoru cried out but Enishi ignored her and continued to drag the dagger until the cut reached her wrist, careful not to make the wound lethal, it wasn't deep but the cut was long and it began to bleed heavily. Kaoru was screaming from the intense pain that was now in her arm and tears began to fall from her already read eyes.

"Every time you even think of the name Kenshin….remember his wound because I guaranty that you will have more if you mention him again" he said as he threw her sobbing form roughly on the ground.

"I'll leave you to tend to your wound, but I'll be back in half and hour so be ready and dressed when I return" Enishi said as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Kaoru continued to cry on the floor before her pulled the dagger out of kimono.

"_I now know what I can do with his"_ she thought before standing up and going towards the dresser, where bandages lay in the top drawer.

* * *

Megumi just finished wrapping Kenshin's head with new bandages. She signed as she watched him laying there. After a few minutes she stood up and walked out of the room, wanting to get dinner started for the children.

"Hey fox…is he going to be alright?" Megumi turned around to find Sanosuke leaning on the side wall with a fish bone hanging on his mouth.

"He is going to be fine" she answered

"Man I never thought….I would reopen his wound like that…..I'm going to have to apologize when he comes to"

"of course you have too….you baka rooster head…..what in the world made you pull a stupid stunt like that when you know he has just recovered" yelled Megumi

"Well….I…..I…." hesitated Sano

"You what" yelled Megumi

"I love you alright" Sano yelled back

"w-what" said Megumi taken back at Sano's sudden confession.

"I love you….I know we fight a lot and you are older than me….but I can't help but love you……I would understand if you don't return my feelings….after all…I'm only a baka rooster head" Sano signed as he turned his back on her.

"_well I tried……I told her…..bull…..i shouldn't have told her…..now everything is so messed up….I should probably go now and save myself from the pain of her rejection"_ thought Sano as he stated to walk towards the gate.

"BAKA ROOSTER HEAD"

Before he knew it, Sano found himself tacked to his back on the ground and Megumi on top of him, kissing him feverishly. Sano stiffened for a moment before returning the kiss just as passionate. Megumi pulled away after a while, looking at the startled young man underneath her.

"w-what was that all about?" asked Sano.

"you are a real baka Sanosuke…..the only reason I hung onto Shinta like that when I saw you is because I wanted to make you jealous" said Megumi, a light blush crept on her checks.

"Jealous?" asked the clueless Sano.

"I love you too……I figured the only way I could make to you confess to me was to make you jealous by hanging on to another guy…and it looks like it worked more than I expected.

"Ya you guessed right…..I just feel sorry for Shinta for bringing him in the middle of all this" said Sano as he caressed Megumi's check before leaning in and claiming her lips in another passionate kiss

* * *

Meanwhile inside the dark room, he was laying motionlessly on the futon. Flashbacks were racing in his mind. The first was when his parents died when he was young. The next was him growing up. His sister's smiling face was in very one.

"Tomoe" he murmured unconsciously

Then a new face came in his mind. A man who was in his late forties, Kenshin saw the scene of his sister's death. The further events began to play in his mind. When he challenged the ambassador, befriended and loved a certain raven haired girl. He whispered her name when her face came into his mind.

"Kaoru"

Everything that happened suddenly came to him. Their first kiss, how he killed her father. Taking her to his home, their confessions to each other, Enishi coming and threatening them, The sight of Kaoru as she was being held by his men watching his burning house with him inside it, Everything.

"_I…..I remember everything now……Kaoru…..oh shit……KAORU……I have to get to her before Enishi….."_ his thoughts trailed off at the thought of what Enishi could do to his Kaoru

His eyes snapped open, Kenshin shot up in bed but the intense pain in his head made him cry out. In a few seconds, Megumi, Sano and Dr. Genzai came rushing through the door.

"Shinta…..you shouldn't move…..you are still recovering" said Megumi as she tried to push Kenshin back to the futon but he held out his hand to stop her.

"My name is not Shinta…..it's Kenshin Himura" he said turning to look at their surprised faces.

"What?" asked Dr. Gensai.

"I remember everything now…..my name is Kenshin Himura" repeated Kenshin

"Did it had to do with that punch I gave you?" asked Sano

"I believe it did…I have to thank you Sano….so thank you" smiled Kenshin as he got up from the futon.

"Where are my sword and my horse?" he asked

"I'll go get them for you….but why do you need them?" asked Megumi

"There is someone I have to save…she may be in danger…..please I have to go save her" explained Kenshin

"Is she the same girl who owns that ribbon tied to you hand?" asked Sano

Kenshin looked down at his wrist, where Kaoru's ribbon was securely tied. He raised it to his face and inhaled the jasmine scent in it.

"Yes….it is" he answered

"Who is she Kenshin?" asked Dr. Genzai.

"He is the girl I love…… more than my own life and right now she needs me more than anything" he answered.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Megumi

Kenshin signed and started to explain everything very quickly to the people in front of him, he wanted to get to Kaoru as soon as possible.

"I'll go get your things Kenshin" said Megumi as she walked out of the room, the others followed, leaving Kenshin to his thoughts

"Kaoru…." He whispered as he started at the ribbon on his hand _"I cant believe I forgot about you….about us……..who knows where Enishi must have taken you…….what is he doing to you right now koishii……that bastard better not have harmed one hair on her head….or else he will get to feel what hell is like"_ he thought as he stood up and stepped out of the room.

He saw Sano and Megumi standing next to his horse, as Sano placed the saddle on its back while Megumi held his sword.

"Thank you so much for all you've done…..but I have one question I have to ask" said Kenshin when he reached them.

"What is it? Do you need any help? Because I can sure use a good fight" Sano suggested.

"No…this is my fight Sano…but thanks for the offer….I wanted to know if anyone knew the location of the gang leader named Enishi" said Kenshin

"Your girl is with Enishi?" asked Sano surprised.

Kenshin just nodded his head.

"Oh man Kenshin you sure have a tough fight ahead of you" said Sano

"I know that Sano….however…I have to get Kaoru back…no matter what" said Kenshin clutching the ribbon in his hand.

"Okay then…..I used to be on the bad side of the law…so I know where he lives...it's just 10 minutes south out of town…..you can't miss it" Sano pointed out

"Thank you" said Kenshin

"Be careful" said Megumi handing him his sword

Kenshin nodded as he strapped his sword on his belt and mounted his horse before talking out at an excessive speed. His eyes started to turn into bright amber.

"_Wait for me Kaoru….I'm coming"_

* * *

Meanwhile Kaoru had just finished bandaging here wound, her half an hour was up and Enishi would be here any minute. As expected she heard his footsteps coming towards her room so she quickly hid her dagger in her sleeve.

"You're still not dressed?" asked Enishi as he opened the door revealing Kaoru who was still dressed in a plain green kimono.

Kaoru didn't say anything; she just stood in her place staring angrily at Enishi.

"Well…..it doesn't matter anymore…..I don't care if I have to drag you to our wedding in this plain kimono…..we are getting married now" he said grabbing her arm and dragging her into a huge hall.

"_oh no……I have to get the dagger out before it's too late"_ thought Kaoru as she struggled to get her arm free so she would be able to get to her dagger but she couldn't, Enishi continued to drag her until they were in the front of the hall, they stood in front a priest.

"Start the ceremony, get us married" Enishi ordered the prism, who was too scared to protest.

Still struggling, Kaoru finally managed to get her arm free, and then she took the dagger out of her sleeve and aiming it at Enishi.

"Don't even try to resist Kaoru my men will grab you before you can strike me" he said snapping his fingers making his men came closer to Kaoru so that they could grab her.

"Don't come any closer or I swear by my father's grave that I will kill myself" she said turning the dagger towards her heart.

"Kaoru wait, we can talk about this" Enishi said realizing that she was serious; he started to come closer to her so he could get the dagger away from her.

"Stay back, there is no point in my life without Kenshin" she said

"_this is it……I cant live my life without Kenshin……I would rather die than get married to Enishi……Kenshin….I'm coming my love…..wait for me"_ she thought as he raised the dagger and started to bring it towards her heart.

"KAORU" a voice stopped her just before she could kill herself, she turned towards the door, and her eyes widened when she saw Kenshin, who has justcome back from the dead and stormed in the hall.

* * *

Antica: you know I love to stop at evil cliffhanger…so it will be no surprise to stop here

Battousai: HEY why did you stop here? I wanted to kick Enishi's butt for what he made Kaoru go through

Antica: don't worry you've get that chance in the next chapter…..oh Enishi….I'm so sorry I had to make you mean again

Enishi: no problem Antica

Sano: I certainly loved this chapter….hehe I got some fox loving

Megumi (hits Sano on the head): Baka rooster head

Antica: the next update will be out as soon as I finish it…..till then bye

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS**

**Serphtears**

**Y. Ling**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**

**Gypsy-chan**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841**

**Patience Halliwell**

**CuteandPetite**

**Green Animelover**

**DeeKaui**

**Aeris.B**

**Schuikichiro**


	19. Chapter 19 Fight For The One You Love

Antica: I'm so sorry for the extremely long update

Battousai: you should be sorry…it took you more than 2 months to write this chapter

Antica: I'm so sorry….but I kinda lost my inspiration to with anything and I wanted to make the fight scene perfect

Battousai: finally….I'm gonna kick Enishi's ass

Enishi: we'll see about that Battousai

Antica: well enough chatter…….there's chapter 19…hope you like it

* * *

**Chapter 19 fight for the one you love**

Everyone in the room stared dumbfounded at the newly risen Kenshin; Kaoru's body trembled as she unconsciously dropped the dagger from her hands.

"K...K...K...Ken…Kenshin" Kaoru shuttered as she gazed on her beloved who was just standing in front of her, alive and breathing.

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts, she immediately made a run towards Kenshin, wanting to make sure that he really is standing in front of her, and not some illusion or ghost that came back to haunt her.

"oh no you don't" said Enishi as he reached out to grab her arm, but only succeeding in catching her kimono sleeve, he began to pull her back to him, but Kaoru ducked underneath his outstretched arm and gave him a **hard** kick in the groin.

Enishi fell down on his knees but kept a firm grip on Kaoru's sleeve, Kaoru however pulled away forcefully tearing the fabric of her sleeve off her kimono, but she didn't care, all that was in her mind was to get to Kenshin.

Kaoru ran until she was standing in front of Kenshin, the two lovers stared at each other, not believing that they are actually alright. Hesitantly Kaoru raised a trembling hand towards Kenshin's face, but stopped suddenly afraid that he may not be real.

"_How can I know that this is Kenshin?...I….I saw this body in front of me…...I may be going insane….and the Kenshin in front of me is only a hallucination….I'm scared to touch him and find out that he really is an illusion"_ thought Kaoru as she started at her hand, which was a hovering couple of inches away from Kenshin's face.

"_She must feel confused now….I didn't come for her for a long time and I'm sure that Enishi fed her some crap and made her believe that I'm dead….but I have to show her that I am real"_ thought Kenshin as he smiled down at Kaoru, moving his face closer until her fingers touched the warm skin of his face.

Kaoru eyes filled with tears when she rubbed her fingers on his soft skin before wrapping her arms around his chest.

"You are real" Kaoru said sobbing in his gi.

"Of course I'm real, it will take more than I fire I get rid of me" he said returning her tight embrace.

"_Too long……it has been too long since I held her like this….god I never want to let her go……"_ thought Kenshin inhaled the familiar aroma in her hair _"jasmine…..God I missed how sweet she smells"_

Meanwhile Kaoru's mind was also running around with her thoughts.

"_He's really here…..he's alive…….I miss being in his arms……Kenshin's alive……he's…."_ Kaoru's thoughts trailed off as the image of Kenshin's corpse suddenly appeared in the mind.

"Kaoru what's wrong?" he asked tightening his hold on her waist as he felt her stiffen against him.

Kaoru pulled away and started at Kenshin's soft violet eyes, then directed her gaze towards Enishi who has just stood up from the ground after getting over her hard kick

"How?" she asked confused

Enishi chucked before turning lifting his eyes to look at the reunited couple.

"I ordered my men to search for his body when you were still refusing to believe that he was dead…..…but after two days they found nothing…so I thought of another way to make you believe that Kenshin Himura is dead…what you saw was a doll that looked like him……" said Enishi letting out a laugh as he thought of Kaoru's reaction when she saw the fake Kenshin "you actually believed that he was dead….I've finally broken you….now Himura……take your hands of my wife…..so that I can kill you once and for all " Enishi unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the couple.

"She is not your wife Enishi…..for as long as I live I will never allow you to hurt Kaoru ever again" Kenshin announced as he lifted one arm from around her waist to her shoulder. He tightened his grip on Kaoru's shoulder, making her wince and gasp out of pain.

"Kaoru….what's wrong?" asked Kenshin as he loosed his hold a little, afraid that he will hurt her again. He scanned Kaoru to see is there is anything wrong with her, his eyes froze in the spot at what he found

Kaoru's bandaged arm.

Kenshin stared at her arm in awe as he slowly lifted it up closer to his face, Kaoru kept her head down and stayed silent as Kenshin began to unwrap the bandages her arm with trembling yet gentle hands, when the bandage fell to the floor, Kenshin eyes widened and he couldn't help but gasp.

Kaoru's once smooth white arm now has an ugly long cut, it was still red and Kenshin could see that it was infected.

"_W…what t...the …hell……..that bastard had the nerve to lay his dirty hands of my Kaoru? He will pay for this….and he will die a slow and painful death"_ thought Kenshin as his eyes had already turned into raging amber. Kenshin was pissed. Extremely pissed.

He lifted his gaze towards Enishi, who looked almost as pissed as he was.

"You are going to pay for this…..I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death" threatened Kenshin as he gently pushed Kaoru behind him and unsheathed his sword.

"I will accept your challenge" said Enishi unsheathing his own sword. "And how about we make this interesting Himura……the winner takes Kaoru as his wife and the loser dies….what do you say?"

"Kaoru is not some kind of trophy and will not make her a prize for any kind of bet" answered Kenshin

"I knew it. Kaoru you are nothing but a coward…..a weakling that doesn't have the confidence to win back his woman" said Enishi pointing the sword in Kaoru's direction

"I never said that I wouldn't fight you…….I am no coward and I will fight to give you the same amount of suffering that you gave Kaoru" Kenshin pointed out.

"Kenshin…no" yelled Kaoru as she ran back in Kenshin arms _"I don't want him to fight….I just got him back….and I don't want to risk losing him again"_ thought Kaoru as she looked in Kenshin's golden eyes

Kenshin eyes softened as he looked back at Kaoru, he understood why she had fears. "Don't worry, I won't lose and you won't have to marry Enishi" he said as he cupped her cheek before leaning in to kiss her

"Do you love me?" he asked as he pulled away.

"What?" Kaoru's eyes widened, why would he even thing of asking her that when she told him so many times

"Do you?" Kenshin asked again

Kaoru now understood what he was trying to do, he wanted her to have faith, wanted to show her that he will not lose her to anyone

"More that anyone else" she answered.

"Do you trust me?" he asked another question.

"More than I trust myself"

"Then have faith that I will not loss you"

"I do" she said as he placed her hand on his hand that was on her cheek.

Kenshin pushed her back behind him. He gave her one last smile from over his shoulder before turning his amber eyes towards his foe.

The two swordsmen stood opposite to each other, both kis were flaring as they stared the each other for a few seconds before their swords clashed into each other. The battle has begun.

They two warriors broke apart, but their sword came crashing onto each other in a matter of seconds, making sparks fly for the metallic contact from their swords. They broke apart again, Enishi raised his sword above him and thrust his sword downward aiming, but Kenshin managed to dodge the attack and by using his godlike speed he was able to duck under Enishi's arm, slashing Enishi on the side.

Enishi jumped back holding his injured side, but jumped back into battle in no time, Kenshin leaped in the air, landing behind Enishi, aiming to strike him in his back, but Enishi blocked Kenshin's attack while holding his sword with one hand and slashing Kenshin through the chest with a dagger that he kept hidden in his gi making Kenshin cry out in pain before jumping back. Kaoru gasped putting her hands on her mouth when she saw Kenshin fall on one knee to the ground while clutching the hilt of his sword to support himself, his breathing as heavy and she could see that his wound was very deep from the endless rivers of blood pouring from his chest.

"well it seems to me we already know who the winner is" said Enishi turning to look at Kaoru "I told you I was a better man than this weakling….but you didn't believe me, so now you see for yourself the pathetic man you choose to be your lover"

"Kenshin is not a weakling…..he chooses to fight to you fair and square….you're the one who had to pull a cheap trick like that in order to injure him" yelled Kaoru as she clutched her hands in anger.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I fight fair or not…..all that matters is that I am the winner of this fight and you Kaoru are my new wife" smirked Enishi as he began to advance towards Kaoru.

"It…..isn't….over….Enishi" murmured Kenshin slowly getting up.

"Kenshin" Kaoru cried out

"I promised you Kaoru that I will not let Enishi have you……you are mine and I am going to fulfill that promise…so don't worry" said Kenshin as he sheathed his sword and took a fighting stance.

"Mire words Himura……those words will be worthless once your dead" said Enishi as he lunged forward towards Kenshin.

Before anyone could blink, Kenshin unsheathed his sword at an incredible speed that matches the god, and in that one move, he managed to make Enishi's body drop lifeless on the ground. Dead

"_It's over"_ thought Kenshin.

"Kenshin…….you won Kenshin" yelled Kaoru as she ran towards her beloved, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kenshin drop his sword and his body began to fall, without thinking, Kaoru rushed to grab Kenshin's body before he could hit the floor, the wound on his chest finally took it's tow on Kenshin and his body was exhausted.

"Kenshin…wake up ……please Kenshin up have to wake up" said Kaoru as she shook his shoulders as tears began to cascade down her cheeks landing on Kenshin's face in her lap.

* * *

Antica: I'm evil aren't I?

Kaoru: why did you have to do that Antica-san…why did you have to hurt Kenshin again?

Antica: I'm sorry…..it's just that it will add more suspense for the readers

Kaoru: is he dead?

Antica: dunno…it's up to the readers

Kaoru: please readers please say you want Kenshin to be alive

Antica: just kidding Kaoru of course he is alive……

Kaoru: thank god…wait how the heck I am going to get out of the hideout…..with all those perverts around

Antica: oh you mean Enishi's men? You'll have to wait until the next chapter…I hope everyone enjoyed the fight scene

Kaoru: please review

**To all my wonderful reviewer…..I love ya**

**Aeris.B**

**Y. Ling**

**Yuki9283**

**DeeKaui**

**white wolf 356**

**Dark Shadows 01**

**oro kenshin**

**Green Animelover**

**Patience Halliwell**

**Serphtears**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**


	20. Chapter 20 Special Meaning

Antica: hey all…sorry about the long update but what can I do

Battousai: you can get your butt up and actually write something you lazy woman

Kaoru (smacks Kenshin on the head): Kenshin stop it…

Antica: thank you Kaoru …….. If you hadn't hit Battousai I would have done it myself.

Kaoru: your welcome….I know how you feel….not being appreciated by a certain brat.

Antica: well this fic is coming very close to an end…..I really don't want to end it but what can I do...this chapter may be my last or I'm gonad put up one last chapter after this.

Kenshin: don't feel down antica-dono……we can start writing more on your other fics that you can

Antica: thanks Kenshin…..now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 20 Special Meaning**

Sleepy violet eyes began to flutter open as they stared at a familiar wooden ceiling; Kenshin blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light of the sun. He opened his eyes and looked around only to find himself lying in a futon. His head was still spinning as she couldn't place his finger on the familiar room.

"Kenshin"

Kenshin turned his gaze at the sweet voice, only to find Kaoru coming into the room and dashing to his side.

"You're awake…..you're finally awake" she said, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but his voice came out cracked and very dry, Kaoru took a cup of cold water that sat at the side of the futon and raised it to his lips, coaxing him to drink it, which he did immediately.

After drinking nearly all of the Kenshin pushed the cup away from his face telling Kaoru that he had enough. As soon as she placed the cup back on the floor, two warm arms took her in a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go, she smiled as she hugged Kenshin back, doing her best to avoid the wound on his chest.

"I've missed you so much" murmured Kenshin burying his face in Kaoru's neck and inhaling her scent. He didn't care where he was, all he cared about was holding Kaoru close to him.

"I've missed you too Kenshin……….I'm so glad you're alive" she whispered as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"shh….don't cry koishii…I'm here….it wouldn't take a thousand men to try to take you away from me……I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner" he said as pulled back slightly to kiss away her tears.

"What took you so long?"

"…"

"Kenshin?"

"I'm sorry…..I'm just scared you'd hate me if I tell you" Kenshin murmured.

"Oh Kenshin ….I would never hate you"

"well….when Enishi burned down that house, it collapsed at me and I blacked out, the next thing I knew I was lying in a futon in a strange house, and from what the owners told me, my horse had me placed on it's back and was walking towards them, as if seeking help. I was unconscious for 2 weeks because of my injuries and when I woke up I ….." Kenshin trailed off.

"You can tell me Kenshin...please I want to know what happened to you" said Kaoru as she snuggled closer to her lover.

"I couldn't remember a thing……nothing….my memory of you, your father, Tomoe and Enishi had been wiped away because I hit my head so badly…..I'm sorry koishii"

"Kenshin you don't have to apologize...it wasn't your fault you lost your memory…you couldn't have prevented it"

"No I could have….I could have been stronger…be strong enough to prevent Enishi from ever taking you from me…..and hurting you...I" Kenshin wanted to continue if not for Kaoru placing her finger on lips shaking her head.

"baka Kenshin….you shouldn't feel guilty……you did come and save me after all and as so these wounds…..I openly took them"

"But Kaoru" he began to protest.

"shhh….I don't want to hear any more of you blaming yourself….you were strong enough to rescues me weren't you?" Kaoru silenced him.

"_What in the world did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman"_ thought Kenshin sighing as he ran his fingers through her hair before leaning in and pressing his lips on hers.

The kiss started out simple, but after a few moments, it began to grow in passion, each showing the other how much they missed them; Kenshin thrust his tongue in between her lips as he began to explore the caverns of her mouth. Kaoru moaned making Kenshin's eyes pure amber as he tightened his hold on her waist pulling her closer to him. When they separated, Kenshin pushed aside the kimono sleeve and raised Kaoru's bandaged arm to his lips and began to place soft kissed on her wound, trailing from her wrist towards her elbow and shoulder, he moved upwards intending to kiss her again.

"Ya….go Kenshin….Wahoo" said an oddly familiar voice from the door.

Kenshin jerked his head up, eyes widening when he recognized the man standing on the door way.

"Sanosuke! What are you doing here?" asked Kenshin.

"Well this is the fox lady's house….so it's only natural."

"What? So that means I'm back in your house?" asked Kenshin.

"Yup"

"But how?"

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun in kicking Enishi and his gangs butt"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Kaoru continued to cradle Kenshin's body close to her, begging him to wake up, open his eyes and tell her that he was alright but Kenshin kept still, almost as if he was dead already. **

"**_Please be alive….please Kenshin…I've only just got you back….please don't leave me again"_ thought Kaoru as she began to look for a pulse. After a few minutes, Kaoru felt it, there was a pulse, a weak one, but Kenshin was alive no the less and Kaoru didn't know how long he will survive.**

"**_I have to get him to a doctor" _thought Kaoru as she tried to pull Kenshin up only to have him scream in pain which made Kaoru lay him down again.**

"**I'm so sorry Kenshin…I'm sorry" apologized Kaoru even though she knew that Kenshin wouldn't be able to hear her.**

"**The boss is dead……" one of the men whispered.**

"**So what do we do now? Who will be the boss?"**

"**I dunno……but if the boss is dead…and the red head is practically dead anyway….why don't we have a little fun with the girl?" suggested one of the member while eyeing Kaoru hungrily.**

"**That is the best idea you ever come up with……she is pretty feisty"**

"**I like um fiery" **

**Kaoru's eyes widened when she heard what they were planning to do, still cradling Kenshin's head on her lap, she turned her head towards the men only to find them advancing towards her with lust filled eyes.**

"**Stay away from me you bastards" she yelled.**

"**Oh and who is going to stop us?" **

"**Don't think that just because I am a girl, doesn't mean that I can fight you" she said gently placing Kenshin's head on the ground and picked up his discarded sword.**

**But the members underestimated her they lunged forward and attacked her, but thanks to Kaoru's training she managed to knock a few guys out using the dull side of Kenshin's sword, But because she was used to the weight of the weapon and swayed a bit when one of the members dogged her attacks, the next thing she knew the sword was knocked out of her hand and she was flat on her back next to Kenshin with a little cut on her shoulder.**

"**You've been a bad kitty….I think you need to be punished" said one of the members as they came awfully close her.**

"**Ya….we were going to take it easy on ya before you decided to lash out on us" as another as he grabbed Kaoru's hair and yanked her body up.**

**The other members came closer to her; Kaoru began to feel the tears building up in her eyes as she saw Kenshin's body lying emotionlessly on the ground.**

"**_I'm sorry Kenshin…..I'm so sorry I couldn't fight these guy off….please someone help me" _thought Kaoru as the tears began to fall freely on her cheeks.**

**Suddenly the sound of a door being thrown open shook the room, both Kaoru and the members jumped at turned their heads towards the door, only to find an unfamiliar skinny guy standing on the door.**

"**You started the party without me huh?" said the guy smirking**

"**Who the hell are you?" One of the members yelled.**

"**I'm a friend of the red head….name's Sanosuke Sagara" said Sano.**

**Sano's eyes fell on Kaoru who still was lifted up by her hair "you must be Kaoru, Kenshin's girl" he smiled when Kaoru nodded "that is no way to treat a lady you know"**

"**Shut up" yelled on of the members.**

"**Lets get him" said another as they let go of Kaoru and lunged towards Sano.**

"**Well if you want your asses kicked then I will more that happy to kick it for you" said Sano spitting out the fishbone what was in his mouth and lunged toward them.**

**End of flashback.**

* * *

"After I took care of those guys……I brought you and the missy back here" explained Sano.

Kenshin just stared wide eyed at the man in front of him speechless.

"So you came after me?" he asked.

"What? It not like I can let have all the fun you know" teased Sano giving Kenshin a slap on the back making the poor guy fall over.

"Why do you always have to be such a brute" said a female voice coming from the door.

"You love me anyway fox lady" said Sano turning towards the female doctor.

"How are you feeling Kenshin" she asked as she kneeled next to Kaoru.

"I'm feeling much better Miss Megumi that I am" smiled Kenshin

"That's good…and how are your injuries coming along Kaoru" asked Megumi.

"their fine Megumi….thank you for all your help" said Kaoru as she bowed for the lady doctor then turned towards Sano "and thank you Sagara-san for coming for us" she thanked bowing again.

"Come on missy…its Sano…no need to be so formal" said Sano

"But still……we don't know how to thank you enough" said Kenshin.

"That's alright Kenshin……call it even"

"Oro. even?"

"Ya….I did punch you when I thought that you were hitting on Megumi…and besides you kinda helped us in admitting that we loved each other" said Sano winking.

For the rest of the after noon, Kenshin stayed in bed with Kaoru by his side, she only left him so that she could help Megumi with dinner while Kenshin waited patiently in his futon. He put his hand in his gi pocket and took out a familiar object from it.

"_I think the time is right to give Kaoru this…..we've been through a lot and I think it's time we take the next step" _he thought as he fingered the object.

He suddenly heard Kaoru's footsteps coming towards his room; he returned the object back in his gi and waited for his koishii for come in the room.

"Kenshin are you sleeping" she asked tapping on the door.

"No Kaoru…you can come in" he answered.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm fine koishii…no need to worry about me" he answered.

"Dinner is ready……do you want me to bring you a plate?" she asked.

"No…I'm fine…I can eat in the dinning room with all of you" he said as he rose to stand up.

"Oh Kenshin you shouldn't be moving….your injuries-" she protested placing her hands on his chest.

"Are fine……I am capable of walking Kaoru" interrupted Kenshin

"But"

"Shh" he said placing his index finger on her mouth.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes…I'm sure"

"Alright….you win" she said as she took his hand and began to lead him to the dinning room.

"Kaoru…..would you come with me to the river after dinner?" asked Kenshin stopping just before they entered the room.

"Yes I would love to"

Kenshin smiled as they entered the dinning room, they sat down and began to eat, it was really amusing to the couple that Sano was finishing down dish after dish and Megumi was yelling at him and calling him "baka rooster head". After they finished, Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and led her towards the river bank.

"Kenshin it's so beautiful here" commented Kaoru as she noticed the fireflies were coming out.

"Not as beautiful as you koishii" said Kenshin as they stopped at the river bank.

"Why did you want to bring me here Kenshin" asked Kaoru.

"Do I need a reason to bring somewhere nice" teased Kenshin.

"No…..I…mean" shuddered Kaoru.

"Well actually there is a reason I brought you here this time" confessed Kenshin.

"_This is it" _thought Kenshin as he fished into his gi and took out a small brown pouch; he took Kaoru's hand and dropped its contents in it. Kaoru gasped when she saw was it was.

It was a ring, a sliver band decorated with a flower design carved on the metal and a square cut sapphire stone in the middle. It looked old but magnificent at the same time.

"Oh Kenshin"

"when I was a little boy, Tomoe gave me this ring and told me that it has been in my family for 5 generations, each male member used it to ask the woman they love to marry them……it has been passed down from generation to generation as a sign of happiness throughout the couple…..eventually it was passed to Tomoe and since she was a woman and cannot ask a man to marry her……she gave it to me and told me to ask the woman I love to marry her using this ring" explained Kenshin.

Kaoru's eyes began to fill with tears of happiness as she stayed silent waiting for Kenshin to continue.

"that woman is you Kaoru…..you've loved and accepted me even after I took away your only family and so" said Kenshin as he kneeled on one knee and held Kaoru's hand with one of his while the other held up the ring.

"Will you Kaoru Kamiya give me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" proposed Kenshin.

That was it; the tears were spilling from Kaoru's eyes and onto her cheeks she gazed on Kenshin's loving face smiling.

"Yes…..I will" whispered Kaoru while blushing heavily.

A huge weight have been lifted off Kenshin shoulder as he released the breath he was holding, he stood up and placed the ring on Kaoru's left ring finger, kissing it then cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I love you Kaoru koishii"

"I love you too Kenshin anata"

Kenshin leaned in and pressed his lips on hers, as if showing her that from his moment on, she was his and he was hers. Nothing is going to stand between them or separate them ever again, the stood there kissing for the longest time, with only the fireflies circling them.

* * *

Antica: aww isn't that sweet.

Kenshin and Kaoru still locked in their kiss.

Antica: hey….hey lovebirds…..snap out of it already

Kenshin and Kaoru separate and glare at Antica

Antica: what?

Kenshin: why did you interrupt us?

Kaoru: ya it was just getting good

Antica: well so-rry….I just thought that we wanted to comment on something

Battousai: well we don't (whispers to Kaoru's eye) now where were we?

Kaoru giggles and draws Kenshin into another kiss

Antica: sign well this fic is over…..I really didn't want it to end….I may put up an epilogue so stay tuned.

**THANKS FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED MY FIRST FIC**

mitzuki1290

IchikoKitsuneKoumori

Y. Ling

Serphtears

Dark Shadows 01

noobie101

Sdf

Green Animelover

Yuki9283

Patience Halliwell

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST MY BETA READER **DeeKaui **LOVE YA GIRL.**


End file.
